Space Patrol Delta » The Series
by eternalspd
Summary: B.Squad is appointed ambassadors for SPD's newest weapon against intergalatic terror. To note, this story has MORPHED as SPD Return of the Machines. See the last chapter file from this fic to get linked up or just click my username ETERNALSPD.
1. Preface

Preface

Space Patrol Delta - The Series

November 15, 2025. The date was forever marked as the day Space Patrol Delta took down the Troobian Empire, one of the most vicious evil organizations ever to trek space. The team was legendary now -- Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd -- the amazing -- no --the _brilliant_ B-Squad -- faced the impossible odds and saved New Tech City and the world from inevitable doom. With help from future SPD officers, SPD Galaxy Command, and their fearless Commander Anubis Cruger, the world was now safe from major alien threats. Crime was at an all-time low, and tourism to the third closest planet to the sun was up 150 percent. Things couldn't seem to be better, but they were.

Sky Tate, B-Squad Blue #1, had been promoted to Red -- a lifelong dream now fulfilled. Bridge, B-Squad Green #1, had been promoted to Blue. Elizabeth Delgado and Sydney Drew politely declined to step up to green and yellow, respectively. There was a missing member however. Jack Landors, B-Squad Red #1, had resigned. His service to the community was where he had been prior to joining SPD. He and then girlfriend Ally Samuels started a street mission project since, named in honor of a force from the future -- Omega Missions.

Probably the happiest ending, Doggy Cruger was reunited with his wife. A happy ending was well deserved, an ending to last all but one short year...


	2. Episode 01, complete

Episode 02x01

Invisible, part 1

Mid-morning grew into late morning. The sun shined brightly on the metropolis that nearly twelve months ago was the epicenter of doom and gloom on a once a week basis. The glass windows on high-rise buildings seemed to glisten a little more, the flowers and trees plotted about the streets had a particular fragrance to them.

The quaint Bagel Nosh Cafe on 8th and Main had a formidable line coming out its front door with customers eagerly awaiting their daily fix of bagels, muffins, and quite possibly the best cup of joe Southern California has to offer.

"Soooooooo long, New Tech City! Johnny B and the Morning Crew bidding you adios 'til tomorrow. Rachie is up next to take you through the rest of the workday with the best mix of 2000s, 2010s, and today's hits until three, but before we go we'd like to give a huge thank you to Space Patrol Delta for their volunteer work this weekend with the Joshua House. Thank you so much for taking the opportunity to meet with the kids. If you'd like more information on J.H. and how to adopt, hit up our web site zntc905 dot com!"

Sydney Drew and Bridge Carson walked down the busy side street, fully decked in their respective SPD officer uniforms. Their routine foot patrol seemed more of a routine stroll nowadays. They could count the number of incidents on one hand that have occurred within the last eleven or so months while on patrol.

"Ooo! Kira!" Syd squealed as she and her comrade walked past the newsstand to which the radio box was stationed.

"Speaking of which, I saw her on some VH1 reality show last night," Bridge said pitching his now empty styrofoam cup into the nearest receptacle.

"Oh I know! Wasn't that awful?"

"Affirmations of a ruined career, oh how bitter sweet it is!"

Sydney giggled and slapped her best friend's arm. The two arrived at the crowded street corner waiting to cross.

"Excuse me, miss?" a panicked voice called out.

Syd turned to see a mother holding her child underneath her arm. The boy looked to be nine or so. His skin was unnaturally white and eyes were narrowed as if just awaken. He could hardly stand. Each breath was a heave. Something was obviously wrong.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" Syd asked helping to keep the boy standing erect.

"I don't know. We were fine just a few minutes ago and all of a sudden my Daniel nearly fainted! I caught him thankfully but I don't know what to do! Is he going to die?" the mother asked nearly in hysterics.

"Okay, calm down. We can assist you," Bridge said kneeling beside the boy. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

Daniel gave a slight nod.

"Okay. Now follow my finger," Bridge instructed.

He waved the gloved index to the left, to the right, then to the left again. Daniel couldn't follow.

"This isn't good. We need to get him to the hospital now," Bridge said scooping the boy into his arms.

The mother was fully in tears. Syd consoled her with a hand of sympathy around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We'll get him the help he needs."

"Syd, get her and Daniel's information. I'll get him to the jeep and head down to New Tech General."

"You got it."

* * *

She had everyone's attention. Sure, the guy dancing with her was vital to the demonstration, but she had a particular ora about her, a boldness that would keep your eye captive to the very last step. The girl in light-canary tights bowed with her partner and smiled brightly. The performance was received with great applause.

The gray-haired attendees of New Tech Community's salsa class disbanded for their fifteen minute break. Instructors Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado and Steven Torres shared the same smile of satisfaction.

"We're getting good!" Z said grabbing her sport bottle.

"Good? That was perfect. You're amazing," Steven said reaching for his towel.

Humbled, Z grinned.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely. And the people here love you. You've been a welcomed addition to the community center, Z."

"Oh, wow. Thanks, Steve. I know I came here because of SPD's new community service requirements for all officers and cadets, but I'm really glad I stuck around. I really like it here."

"I'm glad you're here, too."

That smile -- Z looked away not to stare.

"I'm going to get some more water," she said.

"Okay. Hurry back."

Z stepped out the room headed toward the staff lounge. If she was alone in the hall, she'd smack her head and shout obscenities to herself. This was not the Elizabeth Delgado she knew. The Delgado she knew was never crazy over boys or any one in particular. The Delgado she knew wasn't the type of girl to plan her wedding with the proverbial Prince Charming that one day would come and sweep her off her feet.

_Who knew Prince Charming would end up being tall, dark, and a former GQ cover model who could dance as well as he could probably ... OH GOD. I didn't blush, did I?_

A crashing thud and panicked voices brought Z out of her daydream. The SPD officer spun around and saw a small huddle of senior citizens around one of her students.

"Elaine! What happened?" Z said coming to the woman's side.

"I - I - I don't know! I was talking with the girls and I got all dizzy and--"

The white-haired salsa student had gone into convulsion. Her mouth foamed as her eyes slid back to solid white. Hollers of panic surrounded them again. Z sprinted back to the ballroom to find her gym bag. She had smacked right into Steven at the doorway.

"I hear screaming. What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Elaine's in trouble. I'm calling for help," Z said rushing to get her morpher.

Z fished for the black and silver device and flipped it open. She ran back out to find Elaine.

"SPD batch number BY4 requesting an ambulance at New Tech Community on 83th. We have a woman in convulsion, possibly a seizure," Z spoke into the morpher's comm piece.

She knelt down beside Elaine and placed a towel underneath her head so it wouldn't knock against the floor. Steven came next with a blanket and covered her body.

"Thanks," Z said giving him a small smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

Space. The great beyond. Earth sat as a slowly-spinning blue and grey orb. It hadn't been bothered in awhile. The occasional space traveler to and from the planet would be seen, typically a caravan shuttle of alien visitors looking to migrate to or visit the planet.

A weak half-grin pushed onto Sky Tate's lips as the thought crossed his mind. They were Space Patrol Delta, but they hardly ever patrolled outer space! This was one of the few times he has actually done so. Aboard the SPD craft, he and a fellow cadet stared aimlessly into space -- literally.

"Sky, this is the second day we've patrolled this sector outside Earth. Again, we found nothing," Ben said slouching in his chair.

"Commander Cruger's orders," was Sky's straight-forward reply.

Ben straightened his posture at his superior's disapproving look. The colorless cadet uniform brought back memories for Sky. The C-Squad cadet had been assigned to him for the next few weeks. Commander hadn't issued an e-mail, but word was the big blue dog was scouting for a new B-Squad Green. Ben showed -- potential.

"So how many girls have you nailed?"

Sky nearly spit out his coffee.

"W-what?" the B-Squad leader asked setting down his mug.

"You're SPD. I'm sure girls go nuts for that. You know, a guy in uniform."

"One, I am your superior, so address me in title and speech as such. Two, your question violates SPD code 7C14 on the grounds of unprofessional conduct between two SPD associates."

Ben blinked.

"So do you get tail or not?"

"When you're SPD, you can get anything you want."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"But," Sky cautioned. He returned his focus to the black frontier. "The spoils do just that. You lose your sense of commitment by running around outside the job. We already lost a good cadet because of it. We don't need to lose another."

"You don't need to preach to me about commitment _or _discipline for that matter. I didn't get to C-Squad by the skin of my teeth," Ben said in defense.

"I know you didn't. And the only reason C-Squad exists because they are expected to be B-Squad status within the 16 months."

"W-wait. What? Come again?"

Sky bit his lip.

"Said too much."

Ben laughed and pumped a fist into the air.

"I knew it! Commander Cruger wants me for B-Squad. Isn't that it? Isn't that why he assigned me as your buddy?"

"_Shadow_," Sky promptly corrected him.

"_Shadow_, whatever."

"Don't draw conclusions without the facts, Ben. My guess is as good as yours -- but you are being watched closely and evaluated. So if I were you, I'd mind my p's and q's and put in volunteer overtime for foot patrol."

Ben stooped.

"I hate foot patrol. The city has their own cops to catch petty thieves. I'm here to bust any mutant freaks who think they're above our laws."

"Keep that attitude about foot patrol and you'll never make B-Squad. There will be plenty of patrolling in the next year. Believe me. I know."

Ben pondered the thought of joining the world renowned SPD B-Squad. He turned his gaze to outer space and pictured the battles he'd be involved in, the times when he'd be in charge of Megazord formations and strategic attacks, the opportunities he would have to save innocent lives and protect defenseless colonies. Oh, and the women, the many women that would fulfill every filthy desire.

"Officer Tate, come in," a soft voice called over the panel's speakers.

"Officer Tate reporting," Sky replied in his usual militant tone.

"Commander Cruger has ordered all B-Squad officers to promptly report to base. A situation requires your immediate attention."

"Understood. I will abort patrol and set course for SPD Headquarters. Thank you, Sophie."

"You are welcome, Sky. Over."

"And out," Sky said flicking the comm. switch to off. "Ready to go, Ben?"

"Like an hour ago."

The SPD craft activated its thrusters and blasted back toward Earth.

* * *

Anubis Cruger sat patiently at his command post waiting for the arrival of his top officers, the B-Squad. Surveillance of the headquarters kept his eyes busy. He never really paid much attention, but the command center was blue,_ real_ blue. The color was apt however. The room felt cold and sterile.

It was only a year ago this place was bustling with SPD staff, Kat Manx missing more notably. There hadn't been a need for anyone to be in the awkwardly-lit control room aside from the routine monitoring or scan activity. Sure, crime wasn't gone for good. SPD still worked with NTPD on cases where the assistance of Delta Cadets was necessary, but Doggy often found himself alone as of late.

Isinia had gone to visit her mother several galaxies over and Kat's been wrapped up with a special assignment from Galaxy Command. She's been gone for over a week now.

The twin steel doors slid open and in came four of the world's finest.

"B-Squad!"

The four jumped, obviously startled.

"Sorry," Doggie digressed, realizing his zealous greeting was a bit much for human ears.

"Sir, what's the emergency?" Sky queried.

"Officer Tate, we have an epidemic on our hands. Your peers are already aware of this situation. Citizens all over New Tech City are falling ill at a rapid pace. New Tech General has taken in over seventy new patients today, all exhibiting everything from extreme seizures, brain hemorrhages, respiratory failure, and other problems. City officials have reacted and shut down water supply as a precaution. I need you four to find leads as to what is causing civilians to succumb to this mysterious bug."

"YES, SIR," the four said crossing their chests with torqued forearms, the SPD salute for agreement, acknowledgement, and respect.

Sky led Syd, Bridge, and Z out the command center. In the hallway was Ben tapping away a message on his cell.

"Those aren't permitted on duty. You know that," Bridge said nabbing the tiny phone.

"And all this time I thought you were the cool advisor," Ben grumbled.

"Sorry. Sky's watching," Bridge whispered back.

"Cadet Worthen, Commander Cruger has assigned us to investigate the source of today's crisis. Officer Drew and Officer Delgado will patrol with the SPD jeep and Officer Carson will be making rounds via SPD cycle. You'll be going with Officer Carson."

"No can do," Bridge objected. "Ben doesn't have his cycle ride-a-long license yet."

"I'm not even going to ask," Sky said looking to Syd and Z next.

"It's actually a good safety course I created. You see, I--"

"Syd? Z?" Sky asked.

"As much as we'd love to have Ben along, I believe Commander assigned him to be_ your_ buddy."

"Shadow, Syd. Shadow."

"Shadow, whatever. He's yours. Sorry, Ben."

"No hard feelings, Officer Drew. Officer Tate and I are beginning to become real good budd-- shadows. Real good shadows."

Sky internally cringed at the b' word and waved the young cadet along.

"See ya," Ben said departing.

"Psst," Bridge whispered.

He tossed the phone back before Sky could see.

"Behave yourself."

"Yes, sir!" Ben shouted with the SPD salute.

He hurried away to catch up with Sky. Bridge turned around to see a face lost in thought.

"Z? Everything alright?"

"Sky's been kind of uptight lately. I hope he's alright."

"I've noticed, too," Syd agreed. "He's still the cool Sky we know, but it feels like he's slipping back into his old jerk self lately."

"Anymore nightmares?" Z asked Bridge.

"He was okay yesterday, but the night before I heard him. It sounded like he was in battle against a giant chicken or some kind of poultry turned monster."

"Ha. And I thought psychic dreams were your department," Syd quipped.

"He was clucking? This is priceless," Z giggled.

"Maybe a clicking? If it was a sub-conscious vision, then we may have ourselves a problem," Bridge said rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps an attack on Earth?" Syd hypothesized. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone would try to do what Gruum failed at."

"No not that."

"What then?"

"We'd have ourselves two psychics. I wouldn't be unique anymore!"

"Bridge, my friend," Z said placing a hand on his shoulder. "They don't get anymore unique than you."

"Thanks ... I think."

* * *

Echoing painful cries were now mere whimpers. No one could see the horror the wasteland contained without some source of light. The baron plain was peppered with tiny tar pebbles. Between the crevices of these small rocks, molten lava could be seen coursing through the cracks, each path of magma trying to find a place to go. All paths led down a steep decline where a massive lava fall lit only a portion of this hell-like planet. The pool that caught the runoff was down a pit with a bottom that could not be seen.

_When will my release be granted?_

A gloved hand covered in soot clawed at the gravel. There had to be a God because there was no way he could survive so much pain without a miracle. But this punishment, this torture, how could God allow it for so long, even for a humanoid? The man pulled himself off the incline he had collapsed on the previous day. The scales on his naked body were no longer a lustful olive. The cobalt blue armor that was promised to protect his sensitive shell had long disintegrated.

_I made the decision myself. I knew what I was getting into..._

Somehow he managed to keep the copper badge clutched between his withered fingers as he crawled. The engraved letters on the half-melted I.D. plate was no longer legible, but he knew what it read. The three letters echoed in his head twenty-four seven.

_SPD ... must get back to SPD... I must warn the others..._

There it was, like the million other times. A portal burst open like water colors flooding a wormhole. Thanks to his relentless crawling, he was closer than ever to what could provide an escape from these hellish ruins.

At times, his body would go numb from the pain but now wasn't one of those times. His body gave and forced itself to rest.

_No! I'm so close!_

He could only sit there and watch his chance pass him by. He could only watch and wait for the inevitable closing of the multi-colored exit way. Not this time...

A curdling and defiant _NO _rang through and out the portal. Someone was coming.

* * *

Kat Manx rounded the corner of the mall-like structure of Galaxy Command's second level commons. Compared to Earth's SPD Headquarters, this place was Disney, Six Flags, and Universal combined. To say, the facility was huge, gigantic even. Kat felt tiny within these towering glass walls, but her purpose here held great significance. She was long used to taking on special unanticipated projects, but this one was massive. Kat had been recruited to be part of a task force made up of SPD doctors and scientists to help reform the Blue Centurion Police Program by upgrading both hardware and software components to the latest SPD technology.

Space Patrol Delta was expanding across the universe and was in negotiations with non-SPD militaries to bring its services to galaxies where security was in need of a major upgrade as Commander Birdie put it. The initiative had a positive response from key galaxies, namely the six that employed Blue Centurion officers to police thousands of foreign colonies. Then there were the "non-responses" to the proposal, or the turn-downs as the water cooler conversations would dictate -- the worlds and galaxies that flat out refused an alliance with SPD in favor of keeping their sovereignty. The politics of it all jaded Kat's feelings for Space Patrol Delta.

_When did SPD suddenly become a business? Security for hire, **for profit**?_

A transition this large for SPD would inevitably hit a few speed bumps along the way. The first one was a doozy and it was the talk all over Galaxy Command. In fact, Kat was headed to a briefing on the very matter.

Dr. Manx proceeded through the open steel doors leading to SPD's most prestigious board room. From the elevated glassed-in walkway, Kat could see the many officers and staff moving about like busy worker ants. The view put her role at SPD in perspective. She didn't puff herself up as someone the others couldn't function without, but it was becoming evident her expertise was recognized and valued beyond her position at Earth SPD.

Kat entered the large auditorium. It was her first time inside this historic coliseum-like board room. She quickly became intimidated. She didn't expect it to be anything this grand. Kat suddenly felt herself becoming smaller.

An usher waved to Dr. Manx and directed her to her seat.

_I have my own seat? And a name plate? Goodness..._

There were easily three hundred attendees present -- so many faces, so many life forms and walks of lives. The hushes of private conversations quickly died as the General Council took center stage, Commander Birdie amongst them. Kat's eyes searched the line up. She noticed immediately Doggie wasn't with them.

Everyone rose in respect for their superiors, all three hundred simultaneously giving the official SPD salute. The General Council returned the salute, giving the okay to be seated.

Birdie spoke first.

"Fellow Delta Officers, Commanders, Doctors, Scientists, and valued associates, we thank you for your prompt response to convene on very short notice. We understand the distance many of you must travel to be here and we have much gratitude for you all."

Birdie moved the mic away from his beak. Commander Silverback spoke next.

"Space Patrol Delta is a police force of progress. Unprecedented growth will no doubt have its flaws as history has demonstrated many times. Normally, and preferrably, we meet via video cast. We understand the hectic schedules that require acute adherence, but the urgency of this pressing matter requires us to meet together to address this dire issue."

The towering Commander Stone gently moved his mic close to his boulder-gray mouth.

"The Blue Centurion Reform Program is alive and well. To immediately dismiss the rumors, it _will_ go on as planned. Our top crime scene investigators are working diligently around the clock to identify the perpetrators responsible for the disappearance of our first two SPD Centurion officers. All volunteers to receive SPD Centurion battle armor are still scheduled for installation.

"However, installations and technology upgrades of previous Centurion bots will be suspended until further notice. Personnel residing three or less galaxies from here may go home until the call is made."

_That's me!_

"We ask that all remaining personnel remain here until then."

A collective groan could be heard throughout the board room from almost half the attendees. Kat could only smile. She was going home.

* * *

It was rare to see Sky Tate out of his SPD uniform. From eight sharp to late evening, the leader of B-Squad was ready for anything. It was the mentality he carried from Boy Scouts to SPD -- BE PREPARED. He glanced at the clock next to his bed and resumed his search for the light blue shirt he often wears when going for his evening jog. Typically, black shorts would be his choice of running attire, but the chilly November weather permitted something warmer, his SPD track pants specifically.

Sky suddenly remembered.

_I gave that shirt away ... to Jack and Ally._

It's been a year and his mind sometimes backtracks to look for a blue t-shirt to change in to. Sky figured he was tired from the day's patrol, which turned up zero leads for the mysterious illness plaguing New Tech City. He grabbed a red SPD shirt from his closet, one of many, and slid it over his naked torso. Sky looked at the clock again. 9:10 P.M. It was getting late. He had better get going.

Trekking the quiet halls of SPD, Sky reflected on the day's events. There was always something he or the others could pick up on, or at least someone who could tell them -- Piggy. The city's biggest gossip had long deserted the information business and became heavily involved with Jack and Ally's Omega Missions effort -- as their publicity agent no less. That option was gone. The case dug at his brain all day, but not as much as the bigger problem. He let the thought go and put his right thumb and index to his lips.

The distinct whistle echoed throughout the hallow halls. The sound of pattering robotic feet could be heard coming from around the corner. The team's unofficial mascot came racing forward and stopped at Sky's feet with random farm animal noises barking from its mouth. Sky never understood why his programming was set for such nonsense, but then again it was Bridge and Boom who were in charge of maintaining R.I.C.

The two headed out the front entrance of SPD Headquarters. The two guards inside the foyer acknowledged Sky with the SPD salute as the officer exited with his K-9 companion. Sky inhaled through his nostrils and looked up at the night. The skyline was dotted with tiny stars. The moon was partially hidden by a cluster of cumulus clouds and the temperature was comfortable, not at all too chilly but not warm either.

_How can an evening this perfect have such an air of fear affecting its people?_

City officials did not issue a curfew, but had strongly recommended citizens to remain in-doors to avoid any possible contact with anything that may spread this catastrophic illness. Sky jogged down the steps leading to the sidewalk and headed west with R.I.C. at his side. He began to recall the numerous task forces taking hundreds of samples; subway rails and banisters, cell booths, door handles, and whatever random objects hands would come in contact with. Results were still pending.

Sky rounded the corner and headed up the incline of the hilly Memorial Avenue. He tried to push everything out his head and concentrate on just jogging. This was so like Sky, to over think, to over assume responsibility. Syd told him one time in recent weeks he was the leader of the B-Squad, not Galaxy Command, after a petty argument over the volume of a song from her headset when they were sharing the rec room. The comment stuck with him since.

An old Pentecostal church was up on this street. Sky anticipated on seeing a small crew of men working on the renovations again. He never stopped for a chat, but was friendly enough to give them a wave or at least a nod to acknowledge them. Two men holding a large sign together worked with a third man to get the mostly-white board planted into the ground. Sky slowed down to read it.

"Evenin', sir!" one of the men said.

Obligated, Sky stopped.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How are you tonight?" he asked the trio.

"Doing quite alright. Do you like the new sign?"

R.I.C. ran up to the man's feet and growled as if he was going to attack.

"R.I.C.! Down boy," Sky said kneeling beside the dog.

He entered a three digit code on the number pad on the back of its neck. R.I.C. became silent and sat down obediently.

"I'm sorry about that. He probably needs a check up," Sky apologized.

"It's fine," the man assured.

"But the sign, yeah. It's definitely a lot newer looking," Sky said.

"Sure is."

Sky studied the sign some more.

"Did you guys change the name?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. Allow me to introduce myself. Pastor Timothy Vauhn," the man said extending his hand.

"Sky Tate. Pleased to meet you, Pastor Vauhn."

Pastor Vauhn smiled politely, as did the other two. He was a man just about Sky's height but rather slim and appeared to be well into his fifties. His hair was a brush of gray and almond and was neatly parted. Overall, he was a friendly looking man.

"Please, everyone calls me Tim. You're with SPD, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. I guess the shirt and pants gave it away."

"Yes actually," Tim chuckled. "Oh, and these are my associate ministers, Dave and Peter."

They extended their hands to Sky. They shook.

"We're the new owners of the church, hence the new name," Tim explained.

"I presume Pastor Collins retired?" Sky queried.

"Yes he has. The congregation went their own separate ways after he stepped down. Were you familiar with him?"

"He, actually, I mean my family, we use to go here when I was a kid. He was the pastor then."

"I see. Well, we here at New Faith Tabernacle welcome you when we're up and running."

The trio smiled warmly hoping to engage Sky in a visit. Sky politely smiled.

"We'll see. You gentlemen have a safe evening," he said departing.

"You do the same. Good evening, Sky," Tim said waving.

Sky, now away from their property, suddenly about-faced from his jog and almost too embarrassed to do so. He returned to their courtyard and reentered the pass code on R.I.C.'s neck. The jogging mate sprung to life as its system began its reboot.

"Sorry," Sky said to the gentlemen as he led R.I.C. away.

"You stay warm tonight, Sky. It's going to get colder later on," Tim said.

"Will do, sir. Good night."

* * *

Bridge sat staring at his bowl of Alphabets Cereal as Z and Syd enjoyed their breakfast. They looked at Bridge and then at each other, exchanging bewildered looks.

"Okay, what is it now, Bridge?" Z asked him.

"I think I'm getting something," Bridge said eyeing the letter-shaped bits.

"Is it the name of the man I'm going to marry?" Syd asked.

Z scooted next to Bridge to study the cereal.

"If it is, it looks like his name is Ob-les-je-phon," Z said interpreting the milk-logged letters.

"Ooo, sounds French!" Syd said excited.

"Or a Jedi Knight," Bridge said pushing the bowl away. "Maybe I'm trying too hard."

"Just a tad," Z said patting his shoulder.

The doors of the cafeteria slid open. A freckle-faced boy with red hair came running in with Sky not too far behind.

"Hey, guys!"

"Sam, hey buddy," Z said embracing the child. "You're up rather early."

"Bridge and Syd are taking me to New Tech General to see the kid they helped save. His name is Daniel," Sam answered.

"Oh really? Well that's very thoughtful of you. How is he doing?" Z asked Bridge.

"Could be better. They have him wrapped up like a gift basket like the others. It's pretty boring not being able to go anywhere so Sam thought it'd be nice to pay him a visit."

"Very cool of you, Sam. It's that kind of heart that makes for a SPD officer," Z said touching his shoulder.

The other three shared the same smile knowing her words were more than what Sam knew.

"Ready to go?" Syd asked Sam.

"Been ready. Let's hit it."

The three excused themselves from the table and left the cafeteria. Sky turned to leave as well.

"Wait. Sky, have a seat," Z said patting the stool beside her.

"What's up?" he asked taking the seat.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry, but is everything okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't they be?" Sky asked.

"We were talking and we all noticed you just seemed a little wound lately. That's all. Oh, and Bridge said you were having nightmares and--"

"He said that?"

Z bit her tongue.

"Was he not suppose to?" she asked.

"That's kind of personal. I don't need him to go telling everyone," Sky said sounding angry.

"Whoa, hold on. He's just being a friend. We're all friends here and we're just concerned."

"I know and I appreciate it, but -- I have some things to work out. I'll be fine."

"Sky, you're not fine. Something's bothering you. Promise you'll talk to one of us when you're ready, okay?"

"I will if I want to, but I'll be fine. So please, don't push."

"Fine," Z said hiding her dejection. She changed subjects. "So are you bringing anyone to the anniversary dinner?"

"The dinner?" Sky asked unfamiliar.

"Hello. One year ago. Us. Gruum. A-Squad. Magnificence goes boom. Remember?"

"Oh right. That's been the last thing on my mind. I don't know if I'm going."

"What? Sky! You have to. We're guests of honor."

"We are? Cruger's orders that we be present I bet."

"No," Z shook her head. "But it'd be nice if you came. Jack will be there, too. I spoke with him last night."

"Oh. How's he doing?"

"Fine. He's been super busy. And I know -- he said he'd keep in contact. Sky, I don't even get to talk to him all that much anymore. I feel so disconnected from him now. I miss him a lot."

"I miss him, too. We all do," Sky said. "Did he ask for me at least?"

"Yes. I told him you were out jogging. You have his number. Call him back."

"I must have left three messages. I've given up."

"Jack's a little spacey about checking voice mail. We'll gang up on him at the dinner on Wednesday and talk to him about it then," Z smiled.

"Okay," Sky nodded.

The cafeteria doors slid open. Ben stood at the doorway with crossed arms.

"Hey, shadow buddy! You're late!"

Sky's eyes fluttered in annoyance as he rose up from his stool.

"Have a splendid day, Sky," Z smiled coyly.

* * *

Bridge, Syd, and Sam exited the elevator of the third floor and headed to the nurse's desk. A hefty Asian woman looked up from her seat and smiled at the visitors.

"Good morning, officers," the woman greeted. Her eyes then met with Sam's. "And your name, young man?"

"The name's Sam. We're here to see Daniel."

"Oh yes. Dana downstairs paged me just a moment ago about you. We really appreciate your visit. The kids get kind of lonely when their families are away."

"Room 312, correct?" Syd asked.

"Let me check my clipboard. ... Yes, Daniel Porter in room 312."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bridge said with a polite smile and nod.

The trio walked down the hall to room 312 and gave a knock at the ajar door.

"Come in," a voice responded.

The three entered the hospital room. The boy sitting Indian-style on his bed looked up from the gaming magazine. He instantly recognized Bridge and Syd.

"Whoa! SPD!" Daniel said ecstatically before a coughing fit stole his speech.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked coming to the bedside. His eyes were fascinated with the plastic dome between them.

"Hanging in there. What's your name?"

"Sam."

"I'm Daniel. Nurse Amy told me you were coming. You live at SPD she said."

"Yep. And so do Bridge and Syd."

"It's good to see you're well, Daniel," Syd said giving the boy a warm smile.

"Of course he's well," Bridge said taking a seat alongside Sam. "Daniel, your mom told me you've broken your leg once playing soccer and once in karate and been in over ten skateboard accidents. This kid is invincible! He can survive anything."

Daniel laughed and smiled proudly. Just then a young woman with a clipboard snuggled to her chest entered the room. Bridge looked up at the nurse and greeted her with a smile.

"OH I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company, Danny," the nurse said turning around.

"It's cool. Laura, this is Bridge and Syd. They're with SPD. And that's Sam," Daniel said giving introductions.

"Oh wow. SPD. This is, like, a total honor to meet you!" Laura said gushingly.

"Syd," SPD Pink said extending her hand.

"Bridge," SPD Blue said extending his.

"Oh wow! Bridge Carson!"

Laura absent-mindedly skipped Syd's hand and shook Bridge's.

"That's what the tag on my underwear says," he said rising from his chair.

Laura giggled, a peculiar sound it was. Syd looked away to conceal her own laugh.

"You're the psychic of the team. I've read all about you," Laura said.

Bridge appeared flattered.

"Oh yeah? Syd, I have a fan," he grinned.

"I see that," Syd said disinterested.

"Well I'm partial to blue and I talk to my psychic friend Sonya once a week so I'm totally into the spiritual and mind connection thing, you know? And she said this month I'd meet someone who could totally read me on an astronomical level and possible relations would follow."

"Well that was subtle," Syd muttered to herself. The others hadn't heard her.

"Maybe she thinks another psychic is going to steal her customer," Bridge joked.

"Oh I know! She was a total spaz. I think she's still getting over Poopa's death."

"Poopa?"

"Her dog. He was one of those wiener dogs. You know, the ones with the long bodies."

Syd almost couldn't handle it. One Bridge was enough.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a cappi down stairs. Did you want anything, Bridge?"

He hadn't heard Syd's offer and continued talking. Syd rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Sky slammed the tennis ball back across the net. Z dashed for the lime green object and slapped it over to Sky's side again. SPD Red grinned. He saw his opportunity. He ran up to the ball and directed it back to the far left corner on Z's side.

Z connected her racket with the ball and it hit once on Sky's half before bouncing out of bounds. She screamed victory and high-fived her clone.

"Nice save, cheater," Sky said catching his breath.

"I couldn't resist," Z said grabbing her water bottle.

The two took a seat on the bench.

"I was speaking with Commander this morning. Kat's coming back today," Sky said.

"Oh good. She'll be here for the anniversary dinner then," Z said.

"So I assume this is a black tie affair?"

"Yep. Syd took me shopping last weekend and picked out this really hot dress. I can't wait to show it off."

"I'm sure you'll catch some guy's attention no doubt," Sky said wiping his forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

"Aww. Was that a compliment, Sky?" Z asked him.

"I guess it was."

"I was hoping to bring a date actually."

"It's a date thing?" Sky asked.

"The invites said we could bring one. Might as well. Are you going to?"

"Um, probably not. I'll show up for the ceremony and split likely."

"Gosh, Sky. What's with you? Can you tell me please?"

Sky shook his head and got up. Z got up next, to his face.

"FINE. Sit," Sky said taking a seat again.

Z sat with her friend and leader. Sky took a moment to collect his thoughts and began.

"I've been having these reoccurring dreams. I really can't say what happens, but I just know I end up not being able to do something to stop whatever it is that attacks us, the team."

"Oh. ... And?"

"It's been making me think about my capabilities as a leader. What if I'm not cut out for the job like I thought?"

"Sky, that's crazy. Everyone knows you're a fine leader."

"That's yet to be determined. We haven't had anything major come up. We'll see then if I can perform my duties as expected."

Z put her hand on Sky's.

"Look. You're being way too hard on yourself. If and when something happens, you'll be the leader we know you can be."

"Okay..."

"I see you're not convinced. Can I suggest something to get you out of your funk?"

Sky sighed.

"What is it?"

"Let's get cleaned up. I'll take you to find a nice tux to rent, we'll have lunch, and when you see her, ask Syd to the dinner."

Sky's forehead creased.

"Syd?" he asked.

"As friends of course. She doesn't have a date either."

"Syd doesn't have a date? Are you serious? I mean she's so--"

"Pretty?"

"You can say it, Sky," Z laughed.

"She's pretty, yeah, but I just thought someone would jump at the opportunity."

"As pretty as Syd is, she's high maintenance. Most guys I know at the Academy are intimidated by her."

Sky thought over Z's offer. He eventually nodded.

"Okay. I'll get cleaned up. See you at noon?"

"Perfect."

Faint screams caught Sky's ears. He sprang up and looked around in alarm. Z heard them too and searched. She pointed to the street.

"Sky! Look!"

A car sped around the corner, oblivious to the pedestrians populating the area. People dove out of the way to avoid being run over.

"Am I seeing things? There's no driver!" Z observed.

"Never mind that. We need to stop that car before someone gets hurt. Let's go!"

Sky and Z ran out the tennis court to catch up with the run away sedan. They jumped a bench and ran across the busy avenue. Sky stuck his hand out and formed an energy field to caution the oncoming motorists. They slammed their breaks and honked their horns at the careless officers. Sky sprinted down the ally way hoping to cut the car off at the next street over.

"Z! Give me a hand!"

Z stopped running and concentrated on the tall chain link fence ahead of them. Her eyes flashed yellow as two clones appeared in front of Sky. The Zs boosted her leader up and over the fence. Sky landed perfectly and ran out onto the adjacent roadway. The sedan whipped around the corner like a bat out of hell, nearly plowing through more innocent bystanders.

"The bus stops here," Sky said extending out his arm.

He drew an imaginary circle with a bowed forearm as an ice-blue energy field materialized in front of him. The sedan, at full charge, sped toward Sky.

Z got a boost from her clones and landed in a crouched position. She sprung up and ran out to the street just in time to see the car collide with the force field.

A great explosion came next. Z clutched her head with her hands.

"Sky!"


	3. Episode 02, complete

_Full episode now complete. You'll have to scroll down to the triple line breaks to see where the last installment ended at (if you've kept up thus far that is). Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I'm sorry I've neglected to comment. I think it's awesome you read my story. Tentavely, I have only 13 episodes planned, kind of like how a TV network initially orders 13 episodes of a new show. I eventually want to explore other ideas, so 13 is a good solid episode count for me. Thanks again.  
_

* * *

Episode 02x01  
Title - Invisible, part 2 

The explosion between the car and Sky's force field was tremendous. Civilians cowered and dove out the way to avoid the flying debris. Cars slammed their breaks in both directions to avoid the inevitable pile up. The sound of horns filled the air like an out of tune orchestra.

"Sky!" Z cried hysterically.

She ran onto the street, as close as she could to the wreckage. Her eyes searched in panic. Every second was its own eternity, but the ascension of a soft blue light ended that wait. Sky stood to his feet, completely bathed in his force field. He stumbled out of the flames and crashed onto the pavement. He panted in exhaustion as the force field shattered like shards of glass and dissolved ike melting ice.

"Oh my God, Sky," Z said rushing to kneel at his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sky managed to say through gulps of air. "I'm fine. I had to hold my breath longer than I'm used to, but I'm fine."

"Oh thank goodness. I'll call for a -- my morpher. It's back at the court!"

"It's fine. I'm alerting the authorities now," a man said approaching the two with a cell phone to his ear. Other citizens had started to gather around the officers.

Sky and Z looked at each other with faint smiles. Everything was okay.

* * *

The evening was set. An air of excitement was buzzing around the academy. It's been a year and some odd days since the defeat of the Troobian Empire. The anniversary dinner served both as a celebration and a Thanksgiving dinner just for cadets before breaking for the four-day weekend. More importantly, the team responsible for Earth's victory was to be honored for their act of heroism in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds. 

The dining hall had been transformed into an elegant ballroom. A sea of tables was draped with fine linen cloths, candles, and other decor. Cadets and other SPD staff continued to pour into the room as the sounds of conversations filled the air. At the front of the room was a platform with a stretching table. Of the twelve settings, only six cards etched with golden cursive lettering bared six familiar names: Commander Anubis Cruger, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado, and Sydney Drew. The twelve seats were currently vacant.

The Command Center was an even more cold and sterile place to be in, especially at night, especially alone. It didn't seem to bother SPD's newest Project Development member Boomhauer Johnson one bit -- or "Boom" as he was more affectionately known.

The stalky tech geek had cleaned up nicely. A tux and combed hair was a good look for the usually unfortunate-looking SPD staff member. His exceptional outward appearance was the last thing on his mind tonight. His eyes mowed over gobs of data and searched frantically.

The doors of the Command Center slid open. Startled, Boom jumped and spun around.

"Kat, hey," he said relieved a member of B-Squad hadn't walked in.

"It's fine. It's just me."

Dr. Manx entered the room and joined Boom by the ring of computers. He tried not to stare, but Kat looked absolutely stunning. The pastel-lavender dress hugging her body was sure to turn every head in SPD once she would step foot into the ballroom.

"Find it yet?" Kat queried.

"No," Boom said with a pensive look, "I knew this would happen. Why can't I ever do things right?"

"Relax. It doesn't need to be done tonight. When the time is right, Boom."

"But it's our gift to the B-Squad. We've worked so hard on DV2. It's only fitting we present them tonight."

"I was hoping to present them this evening as well, but what's meant to be is meant to be. Tonight's for celebration, not work. Let's enjoy it while we can, Boom."

Kat's warm smile was all the convincing Boom needed.

"You're absolutely right."

He promptly halted the search and logged out.

"Shall we?" Boom asked presenting his arm.

"We shall," Kat said taking the arm.

The two left the Command Center behind and set forth to the dining hall. As the doors slid shut, the console Boom was previously viewing received a status report. The monitor was showing a live readout of energy levels similar to that of the sector in outer space Sky and Ben were patrolling just days ago. The energy levels were pinpointed with exact coordinates -- right outside the SPD Academy.

Down the hall from the banquet was a small meeting room -- just large enough to seat ten. Around the glossy conference table sat four quiet (and freezing) well-dressed SPD officers.Z smoothed out for the hundredth time the ruffly D&G dress Syd had picked out for her. Syd, with a tad-more revealing pink Prada ensemble, scowled her face after warning her friend ten times to not mess with the sensitive material. Bridge sat reclined in the executive chair counting the small dots on the ceiling tile. Though the all silk, teal blue tie complimented the Armani tux well, the black leather gloves didn't. Sky sat resting his temple against his middle and forefingers. He was utterly bored out of his mind.

Syd looked across the table at the silent nineteen year old. She admired the tux Z picked for her date. The crimson satin vest beneath the black BCBG worked real well.

_If Sky wasn't such a jerk, I'd say we'd look good together in more than one way..._

The doors of the room slid open. Four heads simultaneously turned as a man with pony-tailed dreds stood before them.

"JACK!" Z screamed.

She hopped out her seat and nearly knocked the former SPD cadet over.

"It's good to see you, too," Jack said knocked back a step from the powerful embrace. "And you look -- wow."

"Thanks to me," the voice of a familiar priss said behind Z.

Syd came up next and hugged her former SPD colleague.

"Were you always this stunning, Syd?" Jack asked looking her over.

"Yes, but tonight I'm ravishing," Syd said stepping back to give Jack a better view.

"Um, hello?" an ignored Bridge said waving from the back.

"Hey, buddy," Jack said grasping hands with his old friend. "You look ravishing too, Bridge!"

"Thanks, but do you think this makes my butt look big?" SPD Blue asked in a melodramatic Syd-like voice.

The others laughed, except for Syd.

"You haven't changed a bit, Bridge," Jack said pulling his comrade into a hug. "And don't start."

"You haven't changed either, since we last saw you I mean."

"Yeah. About that--"

"Save it," Sky said finally standing.

The room grew a whole lot colder -- then Sky's face broke.

"Just kidding," he said pulling his former leader into a brotherly embrace.

The other three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heard you had an interesting afternoon recently," Jack said leading his former team members out the room.

"All in a day's work of chasing cars that have no drivers," Sky said slapping his friend's back.

"You mean they never found out who was behind it?" Syd asked.

"No. Whoever it was, I'm sure we haven't seen or heard the last of them," Sky commented before changing subjects. "So you came alone, Jack?"

"Yep. Single and free to mingle," he happily announced.

"I'm sure when some of the girl cadets see you again, you won't be single for long," Z said nudging Jack's arm.

"No doubt!"

A tall figure at the end of the hallway stood silent, his eyes watching the five like a father would. He was cloaked in an all black commander outfit with parallel columns of gold-plated buttons accompanied with a gold-plated SPD badge bearing six stripes: black, red, blue, green, yellow, and pink.

"Commander," Jack said going into the motions of the SPD salute.

Doggie Cruger returned the gesture. A half-growl, half-laugh escaped his mouth as he looked his former B-Squad captain in the eye.

"Welcome home, Jack."

"It's good to be home, sir."

Commander Cruger led his squad through the winding hallway. No one spoke a word, but more was being said by just having the six together again like old times. The gang arrived at the entrance of the decorative dining hall. All conversation died almost instantaneously once their presence was made known. A chorus of three hundred chairs could be heard rubbing against the tile as SPD cadets rose in respect of their superior officers.

At the table closest to the stage stood Kat and Boom. Together they presented the SPD salute to the defenders of Earth.

"SPD!" Kat shouted.

"SPD!" Boom echoed.

Everyone else followed.

"SPD!"

Applause broke out as the six made their way to the stage. They walked in order of their officer rank like it was a year ago: Command Cruger first, trailed by Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and last but not least, Syd. At the foot of the stage stood Isinia Cruger waiting with adoring eyes for Earth SPD's Commander, her husband Anubis. Doggie took her paw and led her up the steps. Flashes of cameras welcomed the officers as they climbed the steps one by one.

Jack's eyes lowered away from the SPD cadets watching him with admiration. He didn't expect to, but he felt it. He felt guilt.

_How could I leave SPD?..._

Before the seven sat, they posed one last time for the cameras.

"Allow me," Sky said pulling Syd's chair.

"I'm beginning to think you've had experience doing this," Syd teased as she took the seat.

"Maybe."

The photography ended and everyone resumed their conversations. Z looked around, as did Bridge.

"Lose your dates, guys?" Sky asked looking down the table at the empty seats.

"You mean us?" someone passing by asked.

The seven turned to see two well-dressed civilians with an SPD security escort standing off to the side. Z's eyes lit up.

"Steven!" she practically squealed.

"¿Que pasa, chica?" he asked entering into a quick embrace with Z. "Look - at - you."

Z giggled.

"Not too bad yourself."

Everyone at the table exchanged looks. She was obviously smitten.

"This is Steven Torres, everyone," Z said introducing them.

"And this is the lovely and talented Laura White," Bridge said presenting his date as if she was a prize on a game show.

"Vanna's my great aunt!" she announced giddily.

"Really?" Bridge said genuinely surprised.

"No, silly," Laura giggled taking her seat.

That sound again. Everyone, including Doggie, looked away for a quick second to conceal their reactions.

Jack's eyes searched the sea of people talking amongst themselves. He almost immediately spotted Sam with the other children. His eyes then glanced at the empty seat beside him that was reserved for the date he could have brought to the banquet.

A small smile perched on Jack's lips.

_In honor of Omega..._

As if Sam heard his thoughts, their eyes met. Jack waved the boy over.

"What do you think he wants?" the kid next to Sam asked.

"I don't know?" Sam said waving back.

Jack then pointed to the vacant seat next to him.

"Sweet!" Sam said jumping out his chair.

The red-head left the table and hurried to the stage. The other children looked at each other, obviously envious of their peer.

"It's who you know I guess," the same kid said.

* * *

Out in the foyer of the Academy, a console of monitors sat embedded behind a wide contoured desk. The marble countertop had the letters SPD on it, like many items behind the desk. Two guards sat and monitored each screen, occasionally taking sips of coffee between the small comments they made about the people being watched. A banging at the glass doors ahead caught them off guard and startled the two. 

There was a woman, a mother, crying with a baby nestled against her shoulder. Something was awfully wrong it looked.

"My word. Let her in," the taller of the two guards said.

The other guard got up from his chair and hurried to the entrance.

"Ma'am, what's the problem?" he asked pushing the door open.

"My baby! She's can't breath! You have to help her!" the woman cried.

"Okay okay. Calm down. Come inside. Victor, page a nurse. This is an emergency."

The woman hurried to the nearest seat by the waiting area and sat. She cradled her daughter and continued to cry.

"Let me see her. Maybe I can help until the nurse gets here," the guard said to the woman.

The mother looked up with a tear-soaked face and trembling lips.

"I can't do that," she sobbed, hardly able to speak.

Her face was mortified, afraid almost it looked. Her cheeks turned red. The rest of her face went flush next.

"Ma'am, you don't look too well. Let me take the child," the guard said extending his arms.

"I can't do that!"

"Ma'am! Please!"

"NO!"

The woman stretched out her hand and slammed it into the guard's stomach. The guard flew across the foyer and slid across the tile. Slack-jawed, the other guard dropped the phone and drew his pistol.

"You, too!" the woman said stretching out her arm.

Before he could fire, the guard was disarmed and was sent smashing into the wall. He was out cold. The woman's sobbing ceased right then as a shaky smile formed on her mouth.

"Objective one complete. Proceed inside," she said aloud.

The _mother_ stood up with wide, unblinking eyes and released the _child_. A baby doll came rolling out the swaddle of pink blanket and squeaked once as it hit the floor.

* * *

Servers made in-roads between the dozens of rows of the elegantly-decorated cafeteria tables. Their metal carts were topped with steaming turkey dinners and all the fixings. Last year's pre-Thanksgiving dinner for the cadets was not as grandiose due to the sustained damage to the Academy, but this year they had an extra reason to be thankful, an extra reason to be celebrate. 

Sam was babbling about happenings in his training and school classes and whatever else eleven year olds of the 2020s talk about, but Jack really wasn't listening. Instead his eyes bounced around the dining hall becoming familiar with old faces again and the new ones. Jack noticed right away the number of new cadets has increased since he left. This was more than an observation -- it was fact. It's been known around the world that SPD has seen an increase in students since the defeat of the Troobians. So much in fact, there have been talks about setting up a satellite campus on the east coast, possibly a third on another continent.

"Jack?" Sam said shaking his arm.

"Huh? Oh -- yeah, right."

Sam knew Jack hadn't heard a word he said, and he didn't care. His friends watched in envy that he was amongst the elites. That's all he cared about.

"I'll be right back," Jack said excusing himself from the table.

Z's head turned as Jack walked past. She stopped mid-sentence in her conversation with Steven and tagged his suit jacket.

"Jack, where are you going? Dinner's being served."

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't worry," Jack assured her.

"Hurry back, alright?"

"You know it."

Jack smiled and left the platform. He exited through the side door and ended up in the hall that he and the others trekked through earlier. The door behind him slid shut. As silly as it seems, he missed the cool, smooth-moving sound of those twin chrome panels coming apart and snapping shut.Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled down the chilly hall not knowing where he was going and not really caring. The place hadn't changed a bit -- still the same boring mute blues and grays striping the walls, still the quiet museum-like atmosphere of the commons ahead. Jack's eyes wandered about the vaulted lights above and took note how pretty the place looked with them turned down, kind of like an office building after hours. From the escalator, the wide-open commons on the first floor resembled that of an airport runway. Rows of lights dotted the tiles and lit the path to many of the adjacent hallways and classrooms.

Jack stepped off the escalator and felt kind of small for a second. He didn't remember SPD being this large, not since he first arrived two Februarys ago. Once he settled in, things felt smaller and he felt -- what else -- bigger. Jack's reminiscing was suddenly interrupted by the echo of a giggle -- a girl's giggle. A masculine _shhh _followed next. Whoever they were, they were lousy sneaks Jack thought to himself. Instinctively, the former B-Squad cadet went into officer mode and focused on the location of the voices.

Like a machine, Jack turned around without noise and found the "wishing" fountain in his line of vision, the place where cadets would go and throw one cent pieces in as they passed by. It was a spot he and Z would meet at when they first got to SPD and have lunch together before they grew comfortable eating with the other three. Jack stepped closer to the fountain, mindful of his steps.

He heard more noises as he drew near and identified the activity almost immediately.

"So busted," Jack said standing in front of the two.

The young man and woman quickly separated. Jack shook his head and instinctively put his hands behind his back like he's done many-a-time as B-Squad captain. The young man took a second, but finally realized who he was in the presence of. He snapped up and crossed a bowed arm over his chest.

"Sergeant Landors, it is an honor to meet you, SIR."

"_Former _sergeant. At ease, cadet. Shouldn't you two be at the dinner upstairs?" Jack questioned the two.

"Going," the young lady said rising up.

"Hold on, cadet. Identify yourselves."

"Cadet Benjamin Worthen, C-Squad, sir," Ben said placing his hands behind his body.

"Cadet Jennifer Holton ... E-Squad, sir," Jennifer said almost sounding embarrassed.

"E-Squad?" Jack asked unfamilar.

Jennifer cleared her throat and explained.

"Sir, with the discontinuation of A-Squad classification, B-Squad now assumes A-level status for its officers, with lower-ranking cadets assuming the subsequent statuses, SIR."

"I see," Jack said thinking it over. "So C-Squad is the new quote unquote B-Squad then, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Ben affirmed.

"And D-Squad being C-level, that must make E-Squad..."

Jennifer's eyes lowered.

"D-status," she said softly.

"Well then, as a D-level cadet, I believe you do not have business where your schedule does not permit you to be, Cadet Holton," Jack said standing in front of her.

"No, sir..."

"Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Jennifer, with floor-glued eyes, headed away to the escalators. Ben remained in his pose waiting his turn to be berated. Jack stared Ben down with a most stern look. He checked to make sure Jennifer had gone up the escalator and disappeared. Cackling, he turned back to Ben and shook his shoulders.

"I would never been able to get away with that!" Jack said slapping the cadet's back.

Bewildered, Ben relaxed his posture.

"Sir?"

"Call me Jack," the former cadet said stretching out his hand.

"Okay ... Jack," Ben said taking the hand. He still looked puzzled.

"Sit," Jack said taking a seat on the marble bench encompassing the fountain.

Ben obeyed and seated himself.

"How long have you been with SPD?" Jack asked.

"Two years last month," Ben answered. "I guess you don't remember me."

"We've met?"

"Several times. The last time we talked was the day before the Delta Command Crawler first went online."

"I remember that day well. Wait a second. You were in D-Squad with Sophie weren't you?"

"Yes. I was the cocky loud mouth talking big."

"Oh right. Mr. _if any Krybots try to mess with me I'll be ready to kick their butts_," Jack said recalling the training exercise clearly. "You made C-Squad? How? You got your butt handed to you that day."

"That day was a wake up call. I worked hard, put in for extra training classes. With the reassignment of cadet levels after the A-Squad classification was discontinued, I thought for sure I was stuck in D-Squad for another year after qualifying for the old C-Squad. Luckily, I was able to make the new C-Squad as a B-level cadet."

"Hard work does pay," Jack smiled.

"Indeed it does. ... So how about you? What's your story?"

"About joining SPD?"

"And why you left," Ben clarified.

Jack was caught off guard. The cadet looked at him waiting to answer.

Not wanting to, Jack began.

"I'm confident in my decision to leave SPD. You have to understand -- SPD was never my final destination, though at times I felt it would be. I remember Z--"

"Z?" Ben asked.

"Elizabeth Delgado. SPD Yellow."

"Oh. Right."

Jack continued.

"I remember Z and I were always on the quest for isomething bigger/i. SPD was it. There was always something to find, something to be drawn to. I didn't have a lot to believe in then. My parents ... I was on my own for most of my life. After doing some research, I was told they were Christian missionaries. Some Christians, huh? I was dumped at a shelter and passed around in the system for years. I had enough, so I escaped. Some years down the line I found Z in a similar situation. Then fast forward more years later, we're arrested and given a choice to join SPD or serve time."

"So the rumors are true then," Ben said.

"There were rumors about us?"

"Some of them were a doozy! Glad you cleared that up."

"W-wait. What were these rumors?

"I don't think you want to know. Go on with your story," Ben requested.

"Fine," Jack said letting it go. "Back to SPD. Command Cruger eventually told us the truth about our civilian powers. It turns out our parents were Earth's first SPD officers."

"No way!"

"That's what we said. My parents weren't really missionaries, just people who went to church. Their personal records were fabricated to keep their business at SPD private. I didn't want anything to do with SPD after that, knowing my parents left me for this place, but I committed myself already."

"Plus, you had no place to go."

"Who's telling the story here, Ben?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"It was Z who talked me into staying. Finding her was the only thing that kept me going. I feel maybe she was put in my life for that reason, to stop me from doing something stupid like committing suicide. So I stayed. I worked my butt off here. I learned a lot -- about myself, how to be a leader. By the end of the year, I found myself searching for that bigger something again. SPD was it. I was so sure of it. ... Someone showed me it wasn't."

"A girl?"

"Bingo. SPD prepared me. I needed it. My year here turned my life around. I don't regret leaving -- but I wonder sometimes..."

Ben thought over Jack's words. He shook his head.

"I'm not convinced," he said.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"What'd you say?"

"I'm not convinced. You're not over this place. Some chick, who I bet you're not even together with anymore, let you get in her pants and suddenly SPD's no longer the ibig thing/i you were searching for. Let's face it, Jack. It doesn't get any bigger than being an SPD officer, a Red one at that."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. Ben's response had struck him hard.

"I bet you anything if you asked Commander, you'd be let back in no problem," Ben said getting up from the bench.

Jack looked up to the C-Squad cadet, scrambling for words.

"I don't think ... I--"

Crash! One by one, the doors of the main entrance exploded into a million pieces of flying glass. The alarms came on and blared throughout the Academy.

_Intrusion. SPD emergency. Intrusion. SPD emergency_ the intercom announced.

Inside the dining hall, the alarms screamed with spinning red lights. The three hundred plus cadets sprang to their feet, all looking at each other for answers. All eyes then shifted to the platform where the B-Squad officers were now standing. Commander Cruger set his napkin down on his plate and rose up.

'B-Squad, get in there!"

"YES, SIR," the four said sending off a quick salute.

The foursome dispatched themselves out the dining hall to find the cause of the disturbance.

Jack and Ben ran across the massive first level to where the entrance was. They found a sea of broken glass littering the tile.

"Who could have done this?" Ben asked surveying the damage.

"Us..."

Both their ears went up as they instinctively fell into fighting stances. The sound of marching approached the many broken doorways. Jack's heart leapt as it filled with the same nerve crunching feeling like it once did. Three silhouettes ran up the wall as a trio step foot inside. It was too dark to see what they looked like, but it was clear. They were monsters.

"Identify yourselves," Jack shouted across the foyer.

No answer came from either of the three.

"Looks like we'll have to force the answers out ourselves," Ben said ready to lunge forward.

"Hold on, cadet!" Jack ordered. "C-Squad has no clearance to engage in battle unless ordered or escalated into one first by the enemy."

The intruder standing middle gathered a ball of energy in his hands and released it. Jack and Ben flipped out the way as the ball exploded against a pillar supporting the ceiling.

"Does that qualify?" Ben asked.

"It's on now!"

Jack and Ben got up and tossed their coats aside. Together, the trio gathered more energy and blasted the deadly salvo in their direction. Jack leapt up and somersaulted over the glass to where the monsters stood. Ben landed next to him as both went into mirrored spin kicks. The two monsters on the right and left stumbled back. The middle one took the cadets by their dress shirts and tossed them back to where they were. His strength was amazing.

"That went well," Ben said consoling his arm as he staggered to his feet.

"SPD! Freeze!" Sky shouted.

The four B-Squad officers came up behind them and pointed their SPD blasters at the intruders across the foyer.

"SPD," one of the monsters hissed. "The famous ones."

"The B-Squad," another spoke.

"The Defenders of Earth," the third one hissed.

"You know who we are. Why don't you tell us who you are?" Syd asked readying her trigger.

"We're the ones who shall rewrite history. The ones who shall reclaim the solar systems Space Patrol Delta protects so dearly," the center monster answered with bitterness in his voice.

"I have a feeling we're dealing with something huge here, guys," Bridge said to his fellow officers.

"Well we're bigger," Sky said taking a step forward. "You're trespassing on SPD property. Step off the premise now or you'll be forced off."

"Commander Tate, how interesting it is to see you just as an officer on the force," the monster on the left said amused.

"_Commander_?" Z asked. "What's this guy talking about?"

"I have a really bad feeling, guys," Bridge said keeping his blaster steady.

"Not now," Sky said. "Looks like we're going to have to make our move."

"Not if we make ours' first!" the monsters said sending off a unified blast.

The officers dove out the way and fired as they rolled across the floor. With the combined impact, the monsters were blasted out the doors and down the steps of SPD.

Jack looked at the squad he once commanded and watched as they drew their morphers.

"Ready?" Sky asked in protocol.

"Ready!" the others responded.

"SPD! Emergency!"

A colorful explosion tore out the morphers. The officers sailed skyward in a multi-colored display, careening into an airborne back flip before meeting the floor again.

"Space Patrol Delta!" they announced as their respective costumes appeared on their bodies.

Command Cruger entered the Command Center with Kat and Boom trailing behind.

"Oh no! Look at these readings!" Kat said as she tried to assess the situation as quickly as her brain could work.

Boom came up behind her.

"This isn't good!" he said understanding the energy patterns being registered on the scanners. "Commander!"

"Hold on, Boom!" Anubis said concentrating on the monitors.

B-Squad raced outside the doors with Delta Max Strikers ready. SPD Red drew the twin blasters from their holsters.

"Sir, you should see this!" Kat echoed Boom's request.

"What is it, Dr. Manx?" Commander Cruger said turning around.

"The suspicious energy readings you had Officer Tate investigate. They're here -- on Earth."

"A time hole, sir," Boom elaborated.

Doggie's heart became gripped as he turned back to the monitors of the escalating fight.

"If we're sharing the same thought right now, we could have a major threat on our hands."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

B-Squad rushed outside the Academy and lined up at top of the stairs. The officers found the monsters they blasted out the doors now standing again but with their own weapons at hand. Sky had his Delta Blasters drawn tightly in his hands. He was a good shot even under pressure, but something was wrong. His concentration was off because he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew these three. Z apparently had the same nagging thought. 

"Sky, haven't we fought those clowns before?" Yellow asked the B-Squad leader.

"I think so, but no matter. We're going to stop them before they can do anymore damage. Right, guys?"

"RIGHT," the team responded heartedly.

"No one's been able to take us down. We're unstoppable!" one of the monsters shouted.

"Just who are you?" Blue demanded to know.

The monster standing middle had chromed, body-tight spiked-armor. What resembled hair were also large spikes but had a blood-like color as if pigmented with the evil residing in its heart. Yellow slanted eyes burned with a fire that read pure hatred.

"Sukira," he hissed drawing an all-orange saber with a four-time spiked basin.

The one beside him appeared to be anatomically female, but was tall and muscular like the others. She was protected with red armored boots and a chest piece contoured with white and black crevices. Her face was hidden behind a cat-like mask with v-shaped antennas bowed atop her nose. An extensive silver and red shotgun was griped in her cold metal hands.

"Uniga," she said in a metallic-distorted voice.

The final monster had the broadest shoulders of all and clearly the largest of the three. Solid amber armor was bound to its frame as conjoined pieces tied together by tubing filled with what appeared to be life fuel resembling that of blood. It had claws of a mutated lobster and the face of what could be considered a crossbreed of a Fernovian and an ant.

"Gainmede," he said identifying himself.

"Sukira and Uniga are awful names, but that's just hideous," Pink quipped readying her Striker.

"Let's do it, team!" Red said.

"RIGHT!"

The four SPD officers leapt into the air and flipped toward the monsters, cris-crossing one another as they landed to the lower level. Red slammed a foot into Sukira's side as Blue threw a punch kick combo at Gainmede's mid-section. Yellow and Pink converted their Delta Max Strikers into Sword Mode and attacked Uniga. Sukira was hardly phased from Red's attack and threw up his own kick. His enormous hoof slammed into Red's chest and sent him falling backward. Gainmede blocked Blue's fist, took him by the wrist and flung backward into Red. Uniga, with her monstrous claws, knocked the Delta Max Swords from Pink and Yellow's hands and slashed them with her enormous shotgun. A shower of sparks raked across their bodies as they flew backwards alongside the male members of B-Squad.

"You aren't so tough, now are you?" Sukira said raising his saber.

Electricity gathered at its blade and flew toward B-Squad. The four were propelled off the ground as the force of the explosion sent them reeling into the sky. The officers crashed back to the concrete steps.

"Okay, we need a new plan, fearless leader," Yellow said clutching Sky's shoulder for support as she staggered to her feet.

"Don't worry. I have one," Red said coming to his feet. "Let's wrap this up."

He drew his morpher from its holster hidden behind his back and raised it to the sky.

"SPD SWAT!"

Blue, Yellow, and Pink drew their morphers next and echoed the command.

"SPD SWAT!"

Their respective energy signatures summoned the armor they had to earn after their failure to work consistently as a team. Their chests, arms, and legs energized as the SWAT gear came to life. The comm. piece completed the power-up as it extended itself from its hidden compartment neighboring their all-silver mouth plates.

"SPD! Special Weapons and Tactics!" Red announced as the Delta Enforcers came to life next and rested themselves in the officers' hands.

"Impressive," Sukira hissed anticipating another round of SPD busting.

B-Squad charged ahead firing away with their Enforcers. Sukira worked quickly to reflect the blasts with his saber away from his body, but he was easily and quickly overrun. His saber fell from his hands and he beside it. Uniga returned fire at Pink and Yellow as the three ran toward each other. The double-team of SPD's top female officers side-stepped Uniga's attack and knocked the muscle-bound felon onto her back. Her shotgun weapon slid away from her hands.

Gainmede remained determined as SPD Blue came running at him with a salvo of laser power raining down on its thick armor. The alien leapt up and slashed downward at the second-in-command SPD officer. Blue's Delta Forcer fell from his hands right as Gainmede took him by the shoulders, swung him about, and tossed him against a wall. Bridge grunted as a twinge of pain tingled throughout his body from the harsh impact. Gainmede then ran up to Sky and give him a slashing of his own. His Delta Enforcer, too, flew out his hands as he went crashing against the pavement.

Uniga stretched out her hand and mentally summoned her shotgun to return to her hands. The weapon obeyed and retracted to its owner's possession. She aimed at Syd and Z and blasted their Enforcers from their hands, then a follow-up blast to their SWAT vests. Even with the extra layer of protection, the strength of the blast outweighed their human ability to stand and sent them flying into another wall. The all-white surface cracked upon impact.

Jack crept around the corner and watched as his former teammates were getting their butts handed to them. The SPD officers climbed to their feet once more.

"Come on, guys. You can beat them," B-Squad's old leader said gritting his teeth.

"They're struggling. Come on, Tate! Command this fight!" Doggie barked as he watched from the Command Center's gallery of monitors. "Dr. Manx, Boom, any updates?"

"No, sir. We're still running through the coordinates' origin. It's almost impossible to trace," Boom said.

"If we don't hurry and find isomething/i, this time portal will close and we may never know who's behind this, Commander," Kat said looking up from the console.

The graveness in her face made Doggie growl anxiously beneath his breath.

"Keep at it, Ms. Manx."

Kat nodded and continued the fast-paced search.

"What was this about wrapping it up?" Uniga snickered with a nerve-grating laugh. "Admit it! You're done for!"

"Not quite!" Red said reaching for his morpher. "SWAT mode, power down!"

A wave of energy dissolved his battle armor with an awesome wave of red energy spiraling downward to his feet.

"What? What is he doing?" Jack asked at his friend's foolish bravery.

"How bold, little Red cadet," Gainmede snorted.

"You've seen nothing yet! Check this out! SPD Battlizer!"

Seemingly if waiting to be called, R.I.C. came running out the Academy to perform his duty. A special morpher sprung from the compartment hidden on the _canine's _backside. By the looks, the morpher was almost identical to that of Omega's. Undoubtedly so, the adult Sam played a part in the creation of the technology originally designed for Jack, now inherited by Sky, thus explaining Omega's frequent absence from the group in his earlier days during his stay in 2025. The flying device attached itself to Red's wrist and snapped on securely.

"Cyber Mode!" Sky said into the morpher.

A set of battle armor attached itself to Red's forearms, shoulders, and boots. A saber appeared next into his hands, wholly electrified with crimson and sky-blue energy.

"Oh yeah! Here comes battle thong!" Blue said pumping his fist.

"Mode one complete!" Red said brandishing his sword.

He sprinted into the trio, every swipe of the saber producing a swash of cool-blue energy. Red spun back around and leapt into a spin attack. Like a saw blade, he relentlessly torn away at the armor protecting the three menaces.

"ENOUGH," Sukira shouted.

He swung his sword upward and connected with the battle saber. Sky lost his momentum and fell over to the ground. He hopped up and connected again with Sukira's weapon as the persistent foe lunged at the B-Squad captain. Shots of energy exploded from each clash, causing repetitive iclangs/i to echo into the night sky.

"You really should be more careful how you go about opening time portals, Commander," Sukira said as he and Sky came a breath's distance from each other, their sabers joined together in a magnetic pull of feuding power.

"If that's where you really came from, then that's where we're going to send you back to," Red gruffed, the dueling power consuming the sabers reflecting against his dark visor.

"Let's help him out!" Z said reconnecting her Delta Max Striker.

Yellow, Pink, and Blue fired a bevy of lasers at Sukira's legs and arms. The lumbering alien was forced out of his lock-up with Sky and tumbled down the last steps leading to the sidewalk.

"And as for you two," Red said pointing his saber at Uniga and Gainmede. "I have a special treat for you both! Battlizer! Sonic Mode!"

The sound of R.I.C.'s bark was heard instantly as it came at Sky's beckon once more. The canine leapt in his direction and transformed itself as it did so to be reassembled into sonic battle armor.

A saber made from R.I.C.'s head and subsequent connecting parts reconfigured itself into a saber longer and mightier than that of Sukira's.

"Mode two complete!" Red announced energized once again with the second level of his special power-up.

"This is only a minor hiccup, Tate! We will return and finish the job later!" Gainmede said producing a small device too small for any of the officers to see.

"There won't be a later if I can help it!" Red retorted. "Full power!"

With a single swipe of the mode two saber, a flaming wave of energy darted to where Gainmede and Uniga stood. Gainmede would make good on his statement after all -- the two disappeared without a trace as the energy wave tore into the concrete and created a gaping crater. Sukira, too, was gone. Red gently landed to the ground as his team came to his side.

"Power down!" Sky ordered.

Red, blue, yellow, and pink power flew off their bodies like splashes of paint.

"Someone's going to be on night watch for a _very l_ong time," Bridge said looking down the crater Sky created.

"Let's get back inside," Sky ordered.

"Yes, sir," B-Squad answered.

Jack slipped away and hurried back inside. What he saw was all the convincing he needed. Now he needed to speak with Commander.

* * *

The sun was barely out, but Jack Landors was up and dressed. Living on the streets for the majority of his life, there was no possible way to sleep in. The sounds of garbage trucks and the buzz of commuting citizens served as a rude early A.M. alarm for many years. He was accustomed to waking with the rising sun. A cozy mom n' pop diner was his choice of restaurant this morning. He was seated at a table for two, alone. 

The waitress came by to ask for Jack's order again. He declined, but held up his mug and accepted a refill of the black muck. A bell jingle at the door stole his eyes. A six-foot-ten being cloaked in a tan trench coat entered the dim crowded eatery and looked around. Jack motioned with his hand to gain his attention.

"Good morning, Jack," Doggie said coming to the table.

Before Commander could take the opposite-facing seat, Jack stood and SPD-saluted his superior.

"Good morning, sir," Jack said before allowing himself to be seated again.

Doggie lightly chuckled and sat.

"It's not necessary, Jack. I'm not on duty," the scaly Syrian said taking the menu hidden by the ketchup. "Normally, I'd take the opportunity to rest up, but Isinia insists we go away for the holiday weekend. Bitches, can't live with them."

"And can't live without them. Amen," Jack grinned. He uncoupled his hands and relaxed his posture. "When do you take off? I'll try not to keep you."

"The craft leaves when I say so. No rush," Doggie insisted.

"Great," Jack smiled.

"So -- how goes Omega Missions?" Doggie asked as he browsed the menu.

"Excellent, sir. I'm meeting today with Mr. Samuels to hand a proposal over to him for a new donation center just north of New Tech."

"North of New Tech?" Doggie's ears straightened. "That's Mariner Bay if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, sir. It is. Have you been?" Jack asked.

"I'm -- familiar. Why there if I may ask?"

"Ally and I used to take trips up there. The fishing's great."

"And how is Ms. Samuels doing? I'm sorry I didn't see her at the banquet," Doggie said earnestly.

"It's probably better she wasn't there, considering last night's events. She's doing fine. She's taking some business courses right now. You know she's poised to inherit her father's company some day."

"Good for her. That's good to hear."

"Yeah..." Jack said creasing his lips.

His eyes lowered away from Doggie's. Commander saw his tension and took the opportunity.

"SO Jack -- what's this important thing you had to meet me so early in the morning to discuss?"

Jack's forehead wrinkled now unsure of the words to use. He must have rehearsed them a thousand times since last night. He could hardly get to sleep with the mounting anticipation pounding on his heart's doors.

"Landors, I'm about to become another seven years older if you don't answer soon," Doggie informed the former Sergeant.

"Yes, sir. I -- are you familiar with Cadet Benjamin Worthen?"

Doggie blinked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"C-Squad cadet Benjamin Worthen. He was with me last night when the Academy was attacked," Jack explained.

"OH. Right. Cadet Worthen -- what about him?" Doggie asked.

"Well, he and I were talking. He kind of reminds me of myself. Young, a little immature--"

"Jack, you didn't meet me here to give me an unsolicited opinion of a C-Squad cadet. What's the real issue here?"

Jack cleared his throat.

"He helped me understand my time at SPD wasn't meant to last for a year. I'm destined for SPD, sir. After B-Squad did battle, I finally admitted it to myself. ... I need to be with SPD -- for good this time."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. I am asking to be put back into active status as SPD Red. If my squad is going to face those guys again, it's going to take more than four of them to bring them in. It's going to take the original team."

Doggie thought over the words and absorbed them. Jack watched Commander and studied his face. Every second passing made him more anxious for his response.

"No."

Jack's heart dropped. Did he hear right?

"Sir?" Jack queried.

"No, Jack," Doggie repeated. "Mind you, I have long hoped you would have recanted your decision to leave SPD -- last year. Jack, let's look at what's going on. Sky is leader. He is SPD Red now. What would I tell him? Go back to being Blue? And what about Bridge? He'd have to be demoted as well. What you ask of me -- I cannot do. I hope you understand."

_Understand?_

"Sir, this isn't just about me. I--"

"Are you sure about that? This was brought up because you talked with Cadet Worthen, is it not? What if you didn't speak with him last night? Then what? Would you have implored me to meet for breakfast this morning?"

Jack knew the answer. He certainly didn't want to say it. His yearn for active status was sincere however. How could he make Commander understand that? Jack looked down at his place mat completely dejected.

"Sir," he managed to say. "What about Earth's safety?"

"I have faith Earth's safety is in good hands. Sky is a capable field commander. If necessary, I will be there with my officers and fight alongside them once again. Please don't mistake my answers as rejection, Jack. You're one of SPD's top guns."

"And you won't reinstate me -- because Sky's leader now?"

"You made a decision. You came and spoke with me that evening after Gruum was contained and told me you had carefully considered your decision to resign. I trusted you would follow your heart and use your training at SPD to make this world a better place in a way you saw best. What do you want me to do, Jack? My paws are tied."

Jack was angry. He felt the burning rejection fill his veins, but he hid it and hid it well. The waitress returned.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Doggie answered. "Jack, you first."

"Yes, sir..."

_No, sir. ... SPD will see Jack Landors return. And I know just the guy who can make it happen._

Jack gave the young woman a polite smile and gave his order.


	4. Episode 03, chapter 1

Ep. 03 - Stressed

CHAPTER 1

The thrill of space travel to a distant planet light years away wasn't there anymore. This was business. The danger was real. Sky Tate, morphed in his SPD SWAT uniform and with Delta Enforcer in hand, crept around the desolate ruins of the Manhattan-like building quietly searching for the team of cretins that plagued this once thriving metropolis. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sydney Drew, morphed as SWAT Pink, patrolling a rooftop. Her Enforcer was drawn and ready to fire at the drop of a pen.

SPD Blue, Bridge Carson, surveyed the breezeway of the town council courtyard via the gamma scanners within his helmet visor. Heat readings were close but had yet to identify the culprit. He moved forward and hid himself beside a busted fountain sitting center of the courtyard. The crumbled white rock from the fountain lay at his feet. Bridge could tell by the craftsmanship of what remained that the people who once inhabited this world were people of art and culture. He shook his head and moved forward.

SPD Yellow, Eli**z**abeth Delgado, was not as comfortable here as she had previously thought. Her experience on other planets was severely limited. Even though the helmet covering her head made the air breathable (thanks to the filters wired within her mouth plate), the salmon red tint coloring the air made her desperate to leave in fear of becoming ill. Her Delta Enforcer was ready to fire at the first sight of the grunts that now were hiding like the cowards they are.

"Red, come in," a voice called over Sky's comm.

"Blue, report," Red answered.

"I have a clear visual, town center."

"Send coordinates."

"Sending n-"

An explosion fizzled in Sky's comm. piece. He could here Blue screaming.

"BRIDGE," Delta Red cried.

He followed the sounds of the rocking explosions and ran with everything in him. Syd stood perched at the rooftop directly behind watching Sky run on to the main avenue. She couldn't believe her eyes as the smoke pillared in the distance.

"BRIDGE. NO," Pink screamed.

A chorus of clicking sounds -- Syd turned her head but was too late to take action. Multiple rounds of fire power blasted her directly. The great impact demorphed her armor as she was flung off the building to meet the pavement below. The high-pitched scream caused Sky to turn around. What he saw made his heart, his world, just stop. He was too far away to save her.

"SYD!"

Sky felt ill, completely disassembled inside. He could hardly stand anymore on his own. He couldn't even cry.

_She never knew..._

A third blast forcefully took out all the first and second story windows to the left and right of Delta Red. A shower of glass rained like large icicles as they would in a Himalayan avalanche. Sky dove out the way, rolling beneath a canopy hovering above the entryway of a hotel.

"You monster!" a voice cried out.

There was SPD Yellow running into the town council vicinity firing away with her Delta Enforcer. Sky watched not sure what she was shooting at. Maybe he couldn't see it from where he was, but Z kept firing. Large tentacles flew up into the sky -- scaly brown tentacles. The long rope-like members were all too familiar as they swung at Delta Yellow. Sky, too paralyzed from shock to go help, identified the creature.

"It can't be," he silently cried.

"You'll pay for that!" Yellow said leaping up with her Enforcer on auto-shoot.

The constant rounds of yellow fire power beat down like hail on the scaly surface of the tentacles, but it was not enough. The dozen other tentacles easily took hold of Z and squeezed tight. Her Enforcer dropped from her hands and hit the ground. Sky couldn't take it anymore. He looked away as a high-pitched scream was quickly silenced.

_I've failed them..._

Delta Red gradually looked back to the destruction just yards from where he laid. Only if he looked a moment sooner. The stretching over-sized tentacles came racing in his direction. Down the street they came, faster than a cheetah. He couldn't get up. Sky wanted to, but he couldn't. Even if he did, what would be the use? Omni got his friends and he'd get him next.

"I will claim this planet as mine! Destruction to all who try and stop me!" was the last thing Delta Red heard before the tentacles wrapped around his body and lifted him up into the sky.

Everything went blank after that and Sky Tate woke up panting, sweating, and actually thankful this was another nightmare and not a reality. He sat up in his bed, the covers rolling off his torso as he rose. Sky looked to the clock beside his bed. The time read 5:02 A.M. It was nearly time to get up -- there was no use in trying to go back to sleep he figured. Throwing off the remainder of the sheets, Sky got out his bed and walked into the bathroom that he had direct access to from his room.

Since A-Squad's banishment, B-Squad had the luxury of attaining their living quarters. Each room was considerably spacious and each had its own private bathroom. Sky really enjoyed the privacy. Not that he didn't mind sharing a room with Bridge, but Sky was overall a private person. He never was one to open up easily, but with these reoccurring dreams he figured he'd have to talk to someone eventually. He couldn't let himself be consumed like this. Hopefully Bridge hadn't heard him through the wall. Sometimes Sky could hear himself scream in his sleep but was never able to wake in time to quiet himself.

Sky put his hands under the faucet and collected the cold water. He splashed it on his face and massaged the tired whiskered skin. He removed his hands from his face and looked in the mirror as water trickled down his forehead and cheeks. Big, tired sleep-filled eyes stared back. There was more than sleep in those blue pools -- fear, anxiety, doubt.

_Maybe an early jog will help..._

Sky finished up in the restroom with the usual hygienic routine he has and returned to his room to change into the appropriate jogging gear. Indeed the weather had grown colder, unusually so. Pastor Tim was certainly correct about that. He hadn't thought about the man since their last meeting. Maybe if he was at the church working early this morning, Sky would stop by. The thought interested the B-Squad sergeant. If it was anyone he could talk to, it would be someone not at SPD who he wouldn't have to see on a day to day basis. Sky wanted to keep his personal life seperate from his work.

Delta Red left his room and headed down the dim corridor. Small windows checkered the walls of the residential wing of the Academy, a recent addition by the requests of cadets to help make the school feel more homey. The weak rays of light shone sun-colored spots onto the floor, showing the new day was upon the cadets of Earth SPD. Sky put his index and thumb to his lips and blew. He waited a few moments, but no robotic sounds were heard in response.

_Stupid dog..._

Sky proceeded down the hall to Boom's lab. Perhaps the canine was shut down for maintenance. The doors of the lab slid open. Sky stuck his head in and pulled out. No luck. Maybe R.I.C. was in the Command Center with Kat. Sky headed to the control room of SPD and stuck his morpher into the scanner device mounted right of the doors. Last year taught many valuable lessons, and security was a measure not to be taken lightly.

The twin doors quietly slid open. No signs of R.I.C. here either, but an unusual sighting was found.

"Syd?"

The petite blonde, already in her SPD officer uniform, turned around from the computer console she was stationed at. Sky came over to her and found files and folders scattered about the tabletop.

"Did someone forget to study for mid-terms?" Sky jested with a sleepy-heavy voice.

"No. I'm doing the manual updates for security link-ups," Syd said forcing back a yawn.

"Doesn't Kat usually do that?"

"Yes, but she's on call for her project at SPD Headquarters. They could call her back any moment, so she's relived of her lesser duties for now."

"I see. What time did you get up this morning?" Sky asked taking the seat beside his co-officer.

"You mean yesterday morning?" Syd corrected.

"You haven't slept? Syd, you're insane."

"No, the workforce department is. Of all the people to do these updates at last moments notice, they picked me."

"You sure you didn't piss someone off in work force? And this is their petty revenge?" Sky asked resting his tired head against his fist.

"No. I won't be much longer. Just another half hour and I'll be done."

"Um, you do know you're scheduled for route nine today, right?"

"Taken care of. Don in workforce put a C-Squad cadet with Bridge since I'm doing this for Kat," Syd said tapping away again at the keyboard.

"You sure about that? Workforce is infamous for not doing things they said they'd 'take care of'," Sky reminded.

"If they pull that stunt with me, they'll be sorry. I haven't slept in 36 hours, I haven't showered, and I broke a nail with this repetitive nonsense!"

"Geez, Syd. Lighten up. You've pulled all-nighters before."

"I have more important things to do, Sky. One, I haven't gotten any of my Christmas shopping done. Two, I never got to the spa this week or the week before. And three, I never got a chance to stop by Neeman's and get those cute pink Stilettos I saw.

"Oh no. Not that," Sky said touching his cheek.

"Don't make fun. ... I'm not in a happy mood."

Sky looked at his fellow officer and friend and saw the sleep slowly stealing her concentration. She pushed the bangs out her face and looked at her squad captain.

"Where are you off to this early? Jogging?" Syd asked taking note of his apparel.

"Yes."

"But you always jog at night and you're never up this early. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

Syd studied Sky's face for sincerity.

"Well ... if you want to talk about it. I'm here," Syd said turning back to the computer terminal.

"Really, there's nothing..."

Syd glanced back to Sky, evidently not convinced, but she wasn't going to push it.

"I'll leave you to finish," Sky said getting up from his seat. "And I'll see if I can pull some strings with Don and get you off of A.M. patrol if he did leave you scheduled."

Syd gently smiled.

"Thanks, Sky."

* * *

The sun continued to creep forward as the morning hour of 6 A.M. approached. The second-level interstate wrapped around the city like an intricate maze, allowing early commuters a quick ride to their places of business. A third-level interstate sat right above where only flying vehicles were permitted. There was no actual roadway to see for these motorists turned pilots -- these miniature crafts were kept within boundaries via an invisible grid only detected by the vehicles themselves. It was a sign of the times and few cities, New Tech being one, had such luxuries.

Prosperity of the metropolis had its ugly side like rivals Chicago and New York. Below the highways and byways, past the lavish hotels and business districts, were the slums -- the part of town no one wanted to be reminded of, the place when Thanksgiving and Christmas rolled around, only a handful of charity groups would come and hand out soup and blankets to the homeless. There was one particular group who gave a little more.

A white van slowly pulled around the corner and pulled into the parking lane. Killing the engine, the driver hopped out and looked around. He knew he came earlier than usual and wasn't surprised to see no one waiting yet for his weekly drop-off. After all, how could anyone sleep after being denied admission to the thing he loved most? Jack Landors leaned up against the Omega Missions van and crossed his arms. The weather was more chilly than he was used to. He could see his own breath leave his mouth every few seconds.

The lull gave Jack time to think over what he had planned since Doggie's refusal to readmit him. Being a man of the people, Jack had many connections and he planned on making use of one of them like he had done many times before.

"Alone today?"

Jack turned his head. He saw a man in a long coat walking across the street with a box in hand. The man came forward and set the box down.

"The name's David Price," he said extending a hand. "But everyone calls me Dave."

Jack, giving a somewhat distrusting look, extended his back.

"Jack Landors. I don't mean to sound rude, Dave, but can I help you with anything?"

"Well I--"

"I just find it odd you know where I would be and at what time."

"Heh. ... I should have known. You were with SPD, right?" Dave asked.

"So? Who are you with?"

"New Faith Tabernacle."

"Oh. A church. Great."

"Heh."

"Is something funny?" Jack asked, his patience with Dave quickly wearing thin.

"Hey, it's normal. You'll ask questions. It's natural for a cop ... or a former one."

It's official. Jack didn't like the guy, minister or not.

"We're a new church in the area. I oversee all outreach projects," Dave informed. "I see I'm not the only early bird around here."

"I guess not," Jack shrugged.

"I can tell you probably don't want me here, Jack."

"I didn't say that--"

"But that's okay. If you have this area taken, I understand. I will set up elsewhere."

"Okay..."

Dave knelt and took up his box.

"May God be with you," he said turning to leave.

Jack recrossed his arms and watched the man leave his sight. The last thing he needed was someone to make comments about something he couldn't possibly understand. Feeling the bite of the bitter winter, Jack climbed back into the van and put on the heat. He sat there unknowing the evil he longed to battle again was closer than he knew at the present time. Below the surface of the slum were the vile sewer ways. Down the corridors of the never ending drain system was a lair separate from the water and waste running to the nearest bay. The bricked-in surface was home to rats, roaches, and other hideous things -- everything nasty and unwanted in the glamorous city above. The lair was home to more than these diseased vermin.

Two lifeless alien forms lay slumped against the dimly lit wall. They were not dead but asleep rather. The battle with SPD two nights ago was a defeating blow, but it wasn't the last B-Squad has seen of these time-traveling menaces. Footsteps echoed in the corridor leading to the lair. One of the two monsters woke, alarmed at the sound.

"Relax. It's me," Sukira said stepping inside the lair.

Gainmede slouched back against the wall.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"He's harmless. It's just the four of them as we suspected," Sukira answered.

"And Tate?" Uniga asked now awake.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rose up from the dirty ground.

"We'll have to keep our eyes on the Academy and wait for him. Our previous plan proved less than successful."

"Very well," Uniga said grabbing her shotgun weapon. "I'll be ready this time."

"As I," Gainmede said raising his lobster-like claws.

"As I," Sukira said brandishing his sword. "This time there will be no mistakes."


	5. Episode 03, chapter 2

EP.03 - STRESSED  
CHAPTER 2  
(modified)

Syd entered her dormitory with half-open eyelids. Her satin pink bed never looked so inviting. The best part was it was hers, all hers. No more of Z's smelly socks and no more late night salsa jams blasting from the radio. Just piece and quiet.

Syd stepped inside the washroom and reached her hand inside the shower stall.

_A hot shower would be wonderful…_

Syd turned to her mirror and cringed at the sight of her unkept hair. She wantonly broke her own rule – "there's always time for beauty" – but she didn't care. She was tired and was desperate for sleep Shedding her clothes, B-Squad Pink stepped under the hot streams of water and stood there as her skin was beaded upon and massaged by those powerful jets. She ran her hands through her blonde locks as a sleepy smile pursed her lips.

Syd finished up in the bathroom and returned to her room. She slipped on her new pink flannel pajama bottoms her mother got her over Thanksgiving weekend and her favorite wifebeater. Pulling back the girly comforter, she climbed into bed.

_Sweet heaven… _

Sydney's eyes slid shut as her head sunk into the pillow. Sleep worked its seduction over her drained body. Rest at last…

_SPD EMERGENCY. B-SQUAD, REPORT TO COMMAND CENTER. SPD EMERGENCY. B-SQUAD, REPORT TO COMMAND CENTER_

Syd's eyes flew open, bloodshot and wide. Sirens stroked the room with spinning red lights. Clutching the side of the bed for support, Syd pulled herself up onto her feet.

"This so isn't far," she grumbled.

She stumbled to her closet and tiredly yanked out one of the many officer uniforms hanging inside as the sirens continued to obnoxiously blare in her head.

Z hurried inside the Command Center where she found Command Cruger standing beside Kat. Their eyes were fixated on a monitor where several energy signatures were being recorded. Doggie turned around and acknowledged the officer with a quick nod.

"Officer Delgado, we have another invisible terror loose on New Tech City."

Z turned her head and watched the carnage unfold on the main frame. She shook her head, not liking what she saw.

Doggie continued.

"As you can see, this one is pulling up cars and tossing them into other vehicles. Traffic jams are mounting and civilian lives are at stake. Kat is uplinking the coordinates to you now."

"Yes, sir."

"Officers Carson and Tate have been informed and are prepared for action," Commander informed Z.

Doggie's eyes shifted to the doorway of the Command Center.

"Where is Syd?" he asked looking back to Z.

"I don't know, sir. Should I go locate her?"

"Coordinates uplinked, sir," Kat announced.

"No," Doggie answered the officer. "Go to the assigned coordinates in your morpher. I'll get Syd."

Z understood what Commander's tone meant from the latter part of his reply. Someone's in trouble.

"YES, SIR," Z said saluting Doggie.

She pulled the morpher from its holster and extended the same arm forward with a firm clutch around the silver and black device.

"SPD Emergency!"

Swirling yellow and white light rushed from her feet up and applied the B-Squad Yellow costume.

"Energy signatures are zipping throughout the city, sir. I'm dispatching the SWAT Flyers," Kat informed.

"Very well. Good luck, Delgado," Doggie told his officer.

Z tailed it out the Command Center to where the Yellow SWAT Flyer bay was stationed within the Academy. Each bay was a room small enough to secure the flyers for easy, no hassle dispatch. Hopping into the cockpit, Delta Yellow strapped in and prepared for take off. The doors of the hangar split open with ease, sunlight spilling across the dark cold floor of the bay. The SWAT Flyer blasted immediately into the waiting blue sky ahead.

Z smiled behind her helmet. Many things as an SPD Officer provided the satisfactory feeling she long sought in the search for "something bigger", but piloting a SWAT Flyer was probably one, if not the most, favorite part of her job. She never felt more free in her life when 10,000 feet off the ground.

Red and blue flyers came zooming beside hers in auto-pilot. Over the city, the triad of flyers went jetting to the coordinates Dr. Manx had programmed into their navigation system. Z glanced down at the track unit on her dash and saw seven green dots blipping on the scanner.

"Finally! Let's find out who these clauds are!"

On the ground on 12th was Delta Red weaving through the car jam on his SPD patrol cycle. In and out between cars, Sky raced to catch up with the SWAT Flyers that flew just ahead.

"WATCH IT," Red hollered at the bike messenger coming off the street corner.

The man on the bike leapt off and rolled onto the ground to avoid colliding with the patrol cycle. He shook his fist and cursed the SPD officer. Sky glanced up. The flyers were directly overhead now. Clicking a series of switches, his cycle went into auto-pilot and took over its own steering.

"Going up!"

Delta Red leapt off his patrol cycle and flew skyward to the now opened cockpit of the SWAT flyer. With a perfect landing, the hatch slid shut and snapped in placed. The straps of the seat slid over Sky's shoulders and secured him in.

"Delta Red, logged on!"

"Ready to bust some heads?" Z asked over the comm.

"You know it!"

"Not without me," came Bridge's voice next.

B-Squad Blue leapt into his cockpit and was secured into his seat.

"Delta Blue, set to fly!"

"Okay, guys. We have the culprits on scanner. Objective is to cease destruction and bring 'em in. Understood?"

"YES, SIR," the two promptly replied.

The SWAT Flyers swooped down in a synchronized manner to get closer to where Kat had pinpointed the source of the chaos. Sky led the way with blue and yellow at the back left and right wings of his flyer.

"B-Squad, lock on targets and fire on my mark," Red said over the comm. "It's time to expose these creeps."

* * *

Doggie Cruger stomped down the wing of the Academy that housed the cadets, as well as the top ranking officers the B-Squad. Cadets who walked along his path stopped what they were doing and saluted the Commander as he hurried by. They could tell by the demeanor on his face and the pace of his step that someone was in trouble. They were glad it wasn't any of them this time.

The doors Syd's dormitory slid open. Doggie stood at the doorway and planted his hands on his waist.

"OFFICER DREW, ATENNNNNNN-HUT!"

Syd, who lay draped over her bed with her SPD uniform untucked, sprung up and looked around confused.

"Oh no! I feel asleep," Syd said pushing her blonde locks out of her face. "Sir, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry? When Command Center gives an order for B-Squad to report, you report! There's a dire situation on Main and 12th and you're not there!"

Syd, far too exhausted to explain, nodded and shifted her eyes away from her towering superior. She knew this would go on record. All this time her record at SPD had been clean of tardies, write-ups, and misconduct. It killed her that would end. It's always been her "thing" to have something that Sky didn't.

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"I also understand you were taking on Kat's lesser duties yesterday evening."

"Yes, sir."

Doggie's growl subsided and took his hands off his waste.

"I will let this slide this time, but regardless of your schedule, you are still one of my officers. Go Cadet Drew, and be careful."

Doggie placed his hands behind his back and exited the dormitory, the doors sliding shut behind him. Syd whined and kicked the stuffed bunny that lay on the floor.

"Mr. Carrotworth, this isn't fair," she mumbled fastening the belt around her uniform. "If it's going to be like this all week, I'm going to die. I just know it."

The lifeless toy stared back at its owner lying lopsided on the cold carpet. Syd snatched the morpher from the dresser top and dashed out the dormitory.

Miles of grid-locked cars sat sandwiched between the columns of buildings on Main. The cars, howbeit, were vacant. The citizens of New Tech scrambled for safety as random automobiles were being lifted and thrown down the unmoving queue. A black Honda Accord flew into the side a building and busted a gaping hole into the place of business. Another vehicle, an older model Ford truck, rolled in mid-air and landed atop of an emptied city bus. Upon impact, both vehicles exploded into towering flames and smoke. Echos of screams could be heard throughout the city.

In the near distance came the three SWAT Flyers swooping their way into the vicinity.

"Red, I have a clear shot," Blue said inching a finger around the red trigger on the joystick-like throttle.

"Take it, buddy."

"FIRE."

A quadruple round of missiles streaked forth from the undercarriage of the Blue SWAT Flyer with smoke trailing behind each missile. They glided downward, locked on the heat readings the SWAT scanners registered and pinpointed for impact. The missiles touched down on the invisible life form.

KA-BOOM!

Shreds of black tentacled-flesh exploded into the sky and rained down onto the street, covering the cars sitting below. A slab of the bloody mess landed on the glass dome of the Blue SWAT Flyer and oozed a magenta-colored liquid down its sides.

"Gross!" Bridge said activating the flyer's windshield wipers.

The slab of tentacle was easily brushed aside and flopped down with a _squish_ onto the pavement.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Z said firing her missiles next.

The salvo darted from beneath the Yellow SWAT Flyer and struck the invisible alien life form. Another explosion of guts and blood erupted and landed atop the flyer.

"Okay. That's just sick," Z said activating her wipers like Bridge had.

"Be careful, guys. We have five more to go," Sky said dialing in his attack.

Destroying the rest of these vile creatures would not be so easy. A collective wail of hideous gargled cries screeched into the young sky as the last of the invisible terrors revealed their true forms. Their heads were like the top of a jellyfish, ears and eyes of a bat, and a skull shaped like a primate. Their tar-black scales oozed with slime and dripped at the tips of their tentacles. These things were hideous. These things were--

"OMNI," Sky practically shouted over the comm.

"Mini-Omnis!" Bridge echoed.

"But how?" Z asked, her voice expressing equal appall.

Doggie's growl was indication enough of the severity of the situation. He sat his command post carefully monitoring the battle.

"This isn't good," he said, not sure if anyone was listening.

Kat tapped away crazily at the keyboard navigating through the archives. She had to make the signature match. If these aliens were indeed descendants of Omni, they'd have to be sure and take decisive action on how to quickly and effectively combat these things.

"Got it," Kat said to herself.

She imported the file that recorded Omni's unprecedented energy readings into the appropriate application where the "mini-omnis" were currently being monitored. Kat mentally crossed her fingers hoping she could find a solution and fast. The city could fall if these slothful creatures were not snuffed out quick.

"My turn!" Sky said locking in his target.

_Rat-tat-tat_ was the sound of red fire power blasting at the Mini-Omni. The fire power beat down on its large slimy scales, chipping off only small pieces. The monster swiped its tentacles at the SWAT Flyer with intentions off smashing it to the ground. Sky looped around the deadly attack and pulled his throttle back. The red flyer ascended nose first and back around the hideous alien.

"Make a wish, jellyfish," Sky said firing away.

Four missiles streaked from the SWAT flyer and destroyed the slimy glob. Brown goop splattered across Sky's dome, which he also activated his wipers for.

"Two more to go, guys," Bridge said guiding his flyer around the 30-story tower.

"Leave 'em to me," a voice said over the comm.

Overhead, the Pink SWAT Flyer raced from the clouds and locked on to one of the last _mini-omnis_.

"Buh bye!" Syd said clicking her trigger.

Four pink streaks of fire power darted toward its target. This particular omni however was savvy to the weapon his comrades fell victim to. A translucent, dome-shaped force field formed around its shell, easily deflecting the missiles.

"Rats," Sydney hissed over the comm. "Let's make this quick. Let's show 'em some Megazord power!"

"And you'll be the one to go back to base and get the Green Flyer I suppose?" Bridge asked factiously.

"Oh -- right."

"Syd, watch out!" Z hollered.

The temporary distraction was all the mini-omni needed. Its slick tentacles wrapped around the Pink SWAT Flyer, sending jolts of lightning-like electricity around the frame of the fighter jet.

"Guys! I'm in trouble here!" Delta Pink cried over the comm., the wave of energy emitted around her flyer reflecting against the visor of her helmet.

Sky's heart dropped. This couldn't be happening. His dream -- it was slowly coming true. Failure's wheels were beginning to turn, but Sky wasn't about to let it happen.

"Syd! I'm coming!" Delta Red yelled. "Thrusters! Activate!"

The twin exhausts at the tail of the Red SWAT Flyer shot fire and thrusted the SPD officer to where his co-officer was being held captive in the omni's crushing grasp. Sky entered a sequence of commands on his dash, activating a thin antenna that scoped up from the flyer's tail. The silver rod collected a mass of natural energy surrounding the craft and concentrated the mass into a powerful strike. The mega-sized energy orb struck the back of the mini-omni. The great explosion created another shower of brown and crimson goo.

Syd's SWAT Flyer, now free, began its free-fall to the street below. The omni-like alien had drained the craft's thruster power.

"Oh no! Hang on, Syd!" Z said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Syd said bracing herself for impact, her hands pressing up the sides of the cockpit.

The Pink SWAT Flyer glided down to the grid-locked Main Street. The craft slid across, chucking up concrete and the trucks, buses, and cars that stood in its path. The vehicles were flung one by one like tossed rag dolls, some slamming into the neighboring buildings, some against each other.

"NO!" Sky said unfastening his straps. He had to get down there.

The SWAT Flyer skidded a few more yards before coming to a complete stop. Smoke pillared from its engine, but thankfully hadn't exploded. Syd wasn't going to chance it and evacuated the craft immediately. She manually slid the cracked hatch open and pulled herself out. Clumsily, Syd tumbled on to the pavement, feeling the harsh impact even through her SWAT gear.

Sky flipped onto the road and landed gracefully onto one knee. He sprinted to where Syd lay and knelt at her side.

"Syd! Are you alright?" he asked grasping her arms.

No response other than a faint groan came from her lips.

"We still have one more to deal with, Sky!" Z said in Sky's headset.

"Then take care of it!" he shouted back.

The Blue and Yellow SWAT Flyers swooped down together in line to where the remaining mini-omni stood sloshing about. It took a car into its tentacles and flung it at the Delta Officers. Z activated her cannons and blasted the vehicle into flaming shrapnel as Bridge zipped pass and activated his cannons next.

"Get off our planet..."

A blue orb of energy shot from his flyer's cannon and obliterated the final mini-omni. The destruction along the strip of roadway wasn't monumental but was bad enough -- damaged buildings, crushed cars, and isolated fires. The sirens of fire trucks and police blared in the distance.

"Syd, speak to me, please," Sky said taking the girl's head into his hand.

"I'm fine," Syd finally said. "Power down..."

A fizzle of pink energy washed away her SWAT armor and Delta Squad costume, returning her to civilian form.

"Power down," Sky echoed, red energy also washing away his Delta Squad attire. "Are you hurting?"

"I'm just tired," Syd answered with squinted, exhausted eyes. "That crash didn't help either. ... You can let go now if you want."

"Oh -- right," Sky said removing his hand from her head.

He took Syd's hands and helped to pull her to her feet. Z and Bridge flipped down from their flyers and joined the two.

"Are you okay, Syd?" Z asked touching her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good. That was close," Bridge said before looking back at the destruction the mini-omnis left. "Look at this place. It's a mess."

"Sky, you don't think they have something to do with the Troobian Empire, do you?" Z asked.

Sky shook his head. "It can't be. Gruum's fallen."

"Those things looked way too like--" Z began, but was cut short by Sky.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Let's get back to base. I'm sure Kat and Boom found something on these things."

Z and Bridge exchanged looks, confused by Sky's sudden shortness over the situation. Just then SPD cadets arrived on the scene with the city's police and firemen. As the B-Squad walked away, C-Squad hustled out the back of an SPD SWAT truck ready to perform their duty. Amongst them was Ben, who immediately saw the damaged Pink SWAT Flyer laying in the middle of the torn roadway. He shook his head and took in the mess left behind.

"I hate this part," he said under his breath, but not quiet enough.

A female cadet walked up beside him and gave him a look. The girl pulled her shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of her uniform.

"Whining again?" she asked. "No surprise there."

"Give it a rest, Jules. ... I'm not in a mood to do clean up today -- or hear your squawking."

"Do you have something better to do today?" Jules asked grabbing a push broom from the back of the truck.

"Yeah. Anything else but clean up duty."

"You see them over there?" Jules pointed to the B-Squad, who were know loading into a waiting caravan marked SPD. "We don't go from C-Squad to B-Squad without cleaning up their bird droppings first."

"We? What makes you think you're even up for promotion?" Ben asked scoffing at the thought.

"Exactly why not?" Jules asked pushing her broom down. "Look, just because Cruger let you shadow Sergeant Tate, it doesn't mean you have the green morpher yet. I have a shot just as much as you. In fact, anyone on C-Squad does."

"I'm not saying you don't have a shot. I'm just saying you're not going to."

"Go to hell, Ben. This is exactly why--"

"You broke up with me? Yeah, I've heard this speech before."

"GUYS," Nick, another C-Squad cadet, said cutting in. "Enough, alright? Let's get this done so we can go. Ben, help me with the SWAT Flyer if you would please."

"Alright," Ben agreed giving Jules one last look before going.

Jules, giving Ben the same look of resentment, picked up her broom and joined Grace, the other female C-Squader, who awaited her assistance.

As the caravan pulled away, the B-Squad sat in silence in lue of observing the destruction left behind. Bridge and Z sat in the back row now engaging in a quiet conversation. Syd and Sky were seated in the front.

Syd sat resting with her head tilted back while Sky looked out the window observing more of the damage done to the buildings along the strip. A sense of guilt consumed his heart as he watched the clean up crews go to work. He swore to himself he wouldn't let this happen again, especially after what New Tech went through last year with the Troobians. Almost on a weekly basis, a monster would stomp through the metropolis and endanger millions of lives. He told himself he'd be a perfect Red Delta Officer, just like his father. He felt like he failed. He told himself he was a failure.

Just then a few specks of snowflakes began to fall, dotting the windows of the caravan.

_How unusual..._

"Sky?"

Delta Red turned his head to see Syd looking up at him. She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?" Sky asked.

"No," Syd smirked, closing her eyes again. "Just tired."

"You took a nasty spill out there. ... I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, or anyone on our team."

"I think you need to forgive yourself now. I know that look on your face. ... It's not your fault. It happened all the time last year. It can't be prevented."

"I can try at least, Syd."

"I know, but still. ... You're a great leader. Thank you for coming to my aid. I knew you would."

Sky, not wanting to because of the guilt, found some comfort in her gratitude.

"Thanks, Syd."


	6. Episode 03, chapter 3

_Thanks again for the comments, everyone. Unlike previous episodes, this will have four chapters because I have a lot to cover. Have a safe and fulfilling New Year!

* * *

_

Episode 03 – Stressed

CHAPTER 3

Despite the ruckus in the city, the SPD Academy was peaceful this morning Jack Landors had discovered. He was dressed in the same clothes from his drop-off, but had removed the ponytail his braids were bound in. Ascending the escalator, he watched the cadets on the first level move about doing their routine tasks with little commotion. Laughter caught Jack's attention next. A group of children ran down the opposite escalator, giggling with candies gathered in their small hands. Their Triforian teacher was hot on their trail with his small black tunic's cape waving behind.

Jack grinned and shook his head.

"Not much as changed..."

The former SPD officer went on his way to find--

"BOOM," Jack said standing at the doors of the stocky geek's lab.

Startled, the gadget tester turned around to see a man leaning at the doorway with folded arms. He removed the eye protection-wear from his head and greeted Jack with a handshake.

"What an unexpected surprise! Come in come in. How's it going?" Boom asked waving him over.

"Good. Thanks. Some big trouble this morning, huh?" Jack said looking over the many devices and nick-knacks laying about.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. We're on code three already."

Boom grabbed his mug and took a sip of the steaming brown liquid.

"So how's Omega Missions? I heard some big things," he asked leaning back against the counter he was working at previous to Jack's visit.

"Real good actually. We're doing some expansion in coming months ... but I don't know where I fit in to the plans exactly."

"Oh?" Boom asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love what I do."

"Well yeah. ... You left SPD for it after all. I MEAN, not that that's bad or anything. I mean--"

"I know what you mean, Boom," Jack said giving him an assuring smile. "I've been thinking about this place a lot lately..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack said slipping his hands into his pockets, mentally preparing himself to mustard up his best b.s. "I loved being an SPD Cadet -- a red one at that. What times we had, right?"

"Good times! The best times!" Boom said retrieving a book from one of the two shelves against the wall. "Take a look at this."

Boom handed Jack what appeared to be a photo album. He opened it up and read aloud the title page.

"B-Squad 2025. Best Squad Ever?" Jack read, looking up at Boom.

"Yeah. I chronicled just about everything. I even added some humorous captions."

"I'm sure you did..."

Jack fingered through the pages, his eyes taking a trip back into time to revisit past days at SPD. He pointed at a particular photo and laughed.

"Syd's birthday party. April 9, 2025," Jack read quietly.

There was a photo of was Sky with an unzipped SPD jacket. Of the five B-Squad cadets, only he was in uniform. Jack remembers vividly Z telling Sky to lighten up. Boom's caption illustrated the moment perfectly.

"I hope Cruger notices I'm ready for action while Jack's just standing around whacking his pinata," Jack laughed. "That's great!"

The former SPD cadet turns the page and peruses through more photos. He comes to a picture of Z and Syd having a pillow fight in their dormitory.

"That's hot," Jack said taking note of their skimpy attire -- short shorts and belly tees. "They let you see them like that?"

Boom nodded. "I used to visit with them a lot."

"For what?"

"You know -- to talk, whatever."

The photo on the following page said much more than Boom admitted.

"Move over, sun. This full moon has a yellow you'll never shine," Jack said reading aloud the caption. He quickly turned the page away from Z's exposed backside. "Uhhh, has anyone seen these?"

"Nope. Just me and the girls," Boom smiled.

_And all my friends on myspace dot com._

This raised many questions about Boom, both good and bad, but Jack pushed those aside for the moment. He flipped all the way to the back of the album. The final photo was a panoramic of the day the base was attacked -- November 14, 2025. It was taken after Gruum's containment it looked, with all the cadets standing in front of the Academy for a group shot. Standing center was the B-Squad with Command Cruger and Isinia. What a day that was, an emotional day. Something in Jack changed that Friday afternoon, even before he handed in his resignation to Commander Cruger. A chapter in his life had ended, possibly the best one yet. Friendships he made at the Academy were going to end that day, even with people he swore to himself he'd never let go -- the B-Squad. They were his brothers and sisters, but he left them behind, too, regrettably. His days as a Red Delta Officer -- the morph calls, the Megazord formations, jumping from ten story buildings -- had come to an end. It was a day for endings.

"So, Boom," Jack said closing and handing back the photo album. "I see you been working hard, new position and all."

"Yes, yes," Boom said reshelving the album. "Very busy indeed. We have some _really_ cool things coming out, like new zords!"

"New zords?"

"Actually, they're not zords per say, but me and Kat and some other folks from Galaxy Command made a new fleet of vehicles for B-Squad -- DV2."

"DV2?" Jack asked interested.

"Delta Runners version 2.0. They're road-regulation sized Delta Runners! I was going through the archives one day and saw how effective road vehicles were for past Ranger teams, so I got the thinking. With the Delta Squad Megazord being gone, that leaves only the SWAT Megazord and the Delta Command Megazord. Plus, it's only a matter of time before C-Squad goes into active Delta status."

"Oh really..."

"Yeah. So I got together with Kat, we drew up some schematics, and eight months later -- new Delta Runners!"

"Sounds like you've had your hands full," Jack said trailing his eyes away from Boom's.

"Best year ever since ... well, last year!" Boom said gleefully.

"Yeah. Hey, Boom, I recall something else you've been working on. How's that project going?"

"Uhh... which one?" Boom asked, his face expressing a struggle to recall a list of things he's "started on" but in reality forgot after nights of playing video games and drinking energy sodas.

"You know, the O-5 one. You and Omega started it, remember?" Jack reminded the lab tech.

"OH. That? Oh gosh, we never got to finish that thing. Omega had to go back to the future, so I could never finish the morpher. Would of been nice though, to have his powers in our time instead of fifteen years down the road. Imagine what we could do with that thing!"

"Yeah, exactly. But my, err, Sky's Battlizer morpher, it, um, had some of that technology built-in, didn't it?" Jack asked continuing to press the conversation on.

"Well, yeah, kind of. The look was definitely the same. It was basically a replica of Sam's morpher with a repaint! Heh. Some of the wiring inside was duplicated from the Omega morpher to improve power flow."

"Oh. How so?"

"Response time. It's _all_ about response time to voice commands. You know that quick half-second delay for SWAT armor? Technology from the future takes care of that," Boom answered happily before curiousity broke both his thought cycle and goofy grin. "Um... why so inquisitive, Jack?"

"Oh no reason ... except one -- maybe."

Boom's clueless expression egged Jack on to ask, but suddenly his conscious was wiggling its rat-like tail out from the dirt it was buried under. Jack went for it.

"I need that morpher, Boom."

The same lost, clueless look remained on Boom's face. Perhaps what Jack said didn't register. He asked again.

"Boom? Did you hear me? I need that morpher."

"Uhh... you need a morpher? OH. You need a morpher!"

"Exactly," Jack said slapping Boom's shoulder and feigning a laugh to help get the wheels turning.

"Did Cruger reassign you?" Boom asked slowly putting things together.

"Cruger?" Jack asked playing along. "Oh. No..."

"Soooooo?"

"Soooooo..."

Boom still didn't get it. Jack's patience was running thin.

"BOOM."

The project manager jumped, not understanding Jack's outburst. The former Delta Sergeant walked to the doorway and clicked the lock button on the adjacent panel.

"Boom, we need to talk, buddy."

* * *

Dr. Felix wrapped the final bandage around Syd's hand and glanced over the items on his clipboard. Moving away, he consulted with the computer terminal in the corner of the small infirmary. The good doctor was a quiet one, not having much to say. He was feline like Kat, but possessed more alien traits.

"You had some minor cuts and bruises, but I say your worst problem is lack of sleep," Dr. Felix said turning around from the terminal to face Syd.

Sky, sitting on the stool in the corner, got up and joined Syd by the cushioned patient table.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Same like ten minutes ago when you asked then," Syd said looking over the bandage. "Did that sound rude? I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it."

Dr. Felix printed two pages and retrieved them, handing one to Sky and keeping one for himself.

"Just a review of procedures taken to insure Officer Drew was taken care of," he said as Sky looked over the sheet. "I highly recommend a day off to rest to make sure you properly recover, Miss Drew."

"Day off? Yes!" Syd squealed, then digressed when she jerked her arm from her excited response. "Ow."

"Careful now," Sky said helping her down from the table. "Thank you, Dr. Felix."

"Anytime, Officer Tate."

Sky and Syd left the infirmary. Barely out the room, Sky stopped her.

"What is it?" Syd asked.

"Syd, you can't go."

"What do you mean? I have a get-out-of-work free card. Says so right here. See?" Syd said taking the paper from Sky and holding it up to his face.

"I know, but -- nevermind. Forget it. You go."

"Well -- wait. What is it?"

"It's hard enough only having four of us now, but if you leave then we're really at a huge disadvantage."

"Sky," Syd said smiling at the "compliment" as she had interpreted his response as. "It's only for a day. Besides, if something does happen, you always have Shadow for back up. No biggie."

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand, Sky."

"I -- I want to, but I can't."

"Ugh. You're impossible. Follow me," Syd said proceeding down the corridor, Sky trailing behind.

Syd led her commanding officer to the dining hall. The place was mostly vacant, with the lull after breakfast being used to prepare for lunch later. Syd sat at the furthest booth in the corner. Sky took the opposite-facing bench.

"Thought it'd be more private to talk here," Syd explained, to which Sky agreed with a slight nod. "So spill."

Sky hesitated for another moment, but Syd's impatient look beckoned him to break his silence.

"I don't want Commander to think I can't do the job," Sky said finally.

"What do you mean? Sydney asked.

"We were a team of five last year. Everything was fine then. Now that Jack's gone, we're getting our butts kicked."

"Are you serious? Oh my gawd. Sky, chill. We had like _one_ fight with these creeps and a run-in with those goons from the lagoon."

"But look what happened," Sky said pointing to her bandage.

"That was my fault. Not yours."

"But I'm responsible for you guys," Sky shot back. "It reflects on me if my officers are injured in the line of duty."

"We got our butts kicked plenty last year. Commander never reprimanded Jack for it. Why would he do so for you? Remember when Icthyor showed up? Me, you, Commander, Bridge, and Omega ended up in the infirmary. But Jack came through for us. He took charge and he and Z fought when we couldn't. ... Sky, no one's judging you but you," Syd said reaching across the table and

taking his hand. "Don't do this for yourself. Don't beat yourself up."

Sky couldn't answer to that. Syd made her point.

"Was that all, Sky?"

As easy it was to dismiss this conversation with a 'no', there was more, like the subject of his nightmares. He didn't want to go through them now. Plus, he wanted Syd to rest.

"No. That's all," Sky said.

"Good. I'm going to call mother and let her know I'm on my way," Syd said scooting out her seat.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You think I'm going to stay here?" Syd scoffed. "Oh noooo. I got things to do."

"But you're suppose to rest, not go gallivanting around," Sky said getting up next.

"I will be resting. I'll be going home, going to the spa, seeing my horses, stopping by the studio, etcetera."

Sky, already feeling bad enough, conceded in the pointless and fruitless argument.

"Okay. ... Have fun, Syd."

"I will. And don't spend today moping around. I'll have Z make sure of that," Syd grinned giving Sky a half-hug with her good arm, Sky returning the gentle embrace. "Take care of yourself."

"Same to you."

Syd took her and her "get-out-of-work-free" slip and left the dining hall. Sky watched her depart and thought over her words some more.

"I have to do better. ... I can do better."

* * *

Three men vacated an all-black Jeep Commander. The California sun was nowhere to be found in this deserted desert highway. With shifting wind, the sky began to fill quickly with dark clouds as the hour progressed into early afternoon. Sand blew across the highway and pass their all-black boots, the tails of their tan trench coats wailing behind them in the harsh chilling breeze. A metal railing stood between them and the rocky quarry ahead. Climbing and standing atop the railing, the three looked down at the miles-deep valley and then at each other with their cold unnatural eyes.

"Energy cloak enabled," one man spoke, the one standing left.

"Then let's go," the one standing middle responded.

Without hesitation, the three men free-fell from the protective railing. Amazingly, their shades did not come off, much less move. Their coat tails waved like torn parachutes that would not open as they were now half way to what seemed like an immanent and bloody death. Consumed suddenly with a bright, flame-like orange energy field, the trio flew over the chasm like birds swooping down for prey, gliding above the hard rocky floor of this mini-Grand Canyon.

The flame quickly disbursed into three smaller flames, each one returning their _human_ form. There they stood, dead center of the plain, the wind blowing eerily across the vast valley ground. The sky darkened into a hazy magenta as thunder started to drum sporadically.

"He's coming," the middle one spoke.

Smiles smeared across their pale white faces as the weather phenomenon intensified into lightning -- not from the sky but on the ground. The glowing purple strands of electricity appeared from nothing and wove a brilliant web-like tapestry before the men that anticipated his arrival.

"Come to us," the man on the left said, his hand shifting into a red, lobster-shaped claw.

The tapestry mushroomed off the cold cracked ground, more bolts of power connecting themselves together, weaving into a grand portal. The hazy magenta background was near pitch black with fat darkened clouds. Specks of snow started their slow dissension from the sky when a blurred image of a figure stepped through the portal way.

"Master," the three said kneeling immediately in reverence.

The cloaked figure stepped out of the electrified portal field and onto the quarry's desert valley. His presence was chilling as the inclimate weather around them. The silence ensued for a moment longer before his bony finger beckoned his underlings to rise.

"Commander Nero, we welcome you," the man standing middle said, his eyes lowered despite the cloak's dark crimson hood covering his master's face.

From the abyss within the hood that hid Nero's face, twin red pools shone brightly with pure evil.

"I see you've found vessels," Nero spoke, his distorted voice like steel dragging across pavement at 80 miles an hour. "But no need to use them in my presence."

Before they could voluntarily shift into their true forms, Nero raised his arm and opened his closed hand. Red lightning poured out from his fanned withered fingers and zapped the three men.

There stood Sukira, Gainmede, and Uniga, their human clothes now shed and smoking on the canyon ground.

"Thank you, Commander..." Uniga said bowing her head.

"You know I am not one for patience," Nero said moving a step closer. "Without my proton accelerator, I cannot bring the rest of my army here. I have used the majority of transportation capabilities on you three, to give the Neo Troobian Empire another chance of claiming this world ... by going into an alternate time line's past and destroying theirs."

"Yes, my lord," Sukira said also bowing. "We shall not fail you."

"My lord?" Gainmede asked, his head bowed as well. "If I may ask a question..."

Uniga and Sukira looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Speaking without being addressed first was practically asking to be punished. Nero came and stood before Gainmede, the underling now on his knees to further demonstrate his submission to the cloaked ruler.

"Yes?" Nero asked, his eyes pulsating once more.

"SPD, though here in the past, are proving to be a formidable challenge. Will you have enough to send the reinforcements you have promised us?"

Just as quick as Gainmede finished his sentence, Nero stretched out his arm and lifted the quivering general off the ground.

"If my powers were at full, I wouldn't hesitate for even a second to vaporize you for your insolence," Nero hissed.

He tossed Gainmede backwards skidding across the gravel. Sukira and Uniga kept their eyes down as Nero composed himself.

"The production of my Troobian Centurions are well underway. You think soldiers that powerful become an army by sunrise? ... Time, Gainmede! It's what we don't have but what's necessary to rule this galaxy! ... Something Gruum could never do. ... If it's reinforcements you're looking for, take the money I've given you and find some help. You won't be getting it from me anytime soon."

Nero about-faced and returned to the cackling portal way. He looked over his shoulder at the three whom he assigned this grand task. Inside, Nero knew these three would fail him again, hence the need for reinforcements, but for now they would have to do. Walking forward, Nero stepped into the portal way and disappeared. The purple strands of power unlassoed their intricate web and vanished. The three found themselves alone again in the windy quarry.

A single beep caught Uniga's attention, a beep from the energy cloak device that prevents SPD from picking up on their whereabouts.

"Oh no," Uniga said reaching behind her utility belt.

"What is it?" Sukira asked coming to his feet.

"When Nero left, that blasted portal of his set our cloaking device to off!" Uniga said retrieving the tiny device. "SPD will surely track us here within moments."

"Then we must go," Gainmede said stumbling over to his comrades.

Sukira nodded and led them away to where their human disguises lay.


	7. Episode 03, chapter 4

_Thanks for your patience. School's now officially back in session, so I only see this as being pushed back another notch on the priority scale, but I have no plans of stopping. Thanks for the reviews again. Here goes the final chapter of episode three. Longest...episode...ever.

* * *

_

Episode 03 – Stressed

CHAPTER 4

Running with a brown package in his hands, Bridge rounded the corner of the white corridor and hurried into the rec room. Skidding onto the carpet with his knees, The Blue Delta Officer shredded the tan paper off. He smiled like a kid on Christmas day, or Hanukkah rather.

"It's here!" he declared excitedly.

"What's here?"

Syd entered the room, no longer in her SPD duds but in her favorite civilian wear instead -- tight white caprice and a tight pink polo. She set the sack of dirty laundry down and joined Bridge by the television set.

"Whatcha got there, Bridgy?" Syd asked taking a seat beside him.

"You are looking at the proud owner of an X-Box 360!" Bridge answered already untying the cords.

"Wow. Talk about ancient."

"Ancient? That's box still rocks. This was cutting edge when I was one!"

Syd rolled her eyes. "EBay?"

"Yup. I got it for $25 _plus_ it came with two controllers and NBA 2K6. What a steal! Wanna play?"

"No holograms? No body heat detection? One word, two syllables: _boring_. Besides, I'm on my way out. Just wanted to say bye."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Bridge asked still focusing on the X-Box setup.

"Dr. Felix said I need to take a day off to recoup from earlier, so I'm going to recoup at home."

"Back in Orange County? That's a drive. You be safe and rest."

"Will do," Syd said getting up from the sofa. "Have fun with your nerd box."

"Oh I will."

Syd gave her best friend a hug from the back and peck on the cheek and left.

The all-black Mercedes A-Class Hatchback was a graduation gift from her parents, which she helped pick. The car was a road vehicle -- Syd was never interested in a flight model, despite the growing popularity. _Feel the road_ was her motto/response from anyone who challenged her decision. Plus, the size of the compact was very apt for her smaller stature. The span of time after high school and the present seemed so much more than two years, but protecting the world from total annihilation will do that to a girl.

Interstate traffic wasn't too bad at mid-afternoon. New Tech City was located precisely north of what would be considered "Southern California", making the trip back home a little inconvenient but well worth the drive. An hour or so later, her O.C. estate was now only minutes away. Rounding the mountain-side road, Syd's eyes shifted to the glimmering sea water where the sun was making its graceful retreat. A delighted smile formed on Pink's lips.

There it was -- the Drew Estate -- 1125 Pacifica Drive. The beach town manor sat on several acres, the bulk of the land serving as a giant backyard for a miniature ranch, barn, and a screened Olympic-sized swimming pool. Entering the access code, the twin brass gates parted for Syd to proceed up the chalk-white driveway. She parked in front of the four-car garage and stepped out the small Mercedes. Her eyes took in the massive two story estate and smiled. As immodest Syd could be about her status, it was her infrequent visits home that made her realize how truly blessed she was.

The manor's front doors opened. An older gentleman in khakis and a tucked light-pink polo stood smiling.

"Daddy!" Syd squealed running to her father.

"Princess," Mr. Drew said embracing his child. "We were getting worried."

"I'm fine. I took the scenic route. We have to go to the beach some time and watch the sunset, daddy."

"We sure will, princess. How are you feeling?"

"Still achy, but I'll pull through," Syd said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Like always. Come in," Sydney's father said leading them inside. "Your mother's waiting for you on the lanai."

* * *

Boom was not one to usually pass up meals, but at 6:30 in the evening he found him alone back in his lab. Both Kat and his project team noticed his melancholy state but he refused to speak on it. What Jack was asking of him was crazy, something unheard of.

"Build a morpher from scratch?" Boom muttered to himself the question of the day.

Pulling a stool up to the counter, he sat and pulled over a jar of M&Ms. He unscrewed the cover and dumped a good handful of the chocolate treats onto the counter top.

"I couldn't get my jetpack to work last year, much less build a morpher!" Boom said slumping his head as his fingers worked to sort the candies by color.

A couple minutes passed before Boom got all the green and red M&Ms in two separate groups -- he pushed the other colors aside.

"It's not like I really don't know what it takes to build a morpher. I--I mean Omega did help me with the wiring."

Boom pulled a green M&M forward.

"But then again -- if anyone found out -- I could get fired on the spot."

Boom quickly reached for a red M&M and placed it next to the green one.

"But I said I'd think about it. Oh dear God, why did I say I'd think about it? I should of said no! ... Because I said I would do anything for Jack. That's why. And my word is my honor!"

Boom snatched another green piece and brought it by the first one.

"Even if it worked out, when would I build it? I'm here most of the day. Every thing I do here is logged in the system. I'd be busted in no time!"

Boom pulled another red candy forward.

"But I did build that radio receiver in my own time, the one that caught future distress signals. Why can't I build some dumb morpher then? Gosh I'm selfish! Two greens!"

The project manager used two fingers to pull forward a pair of the green-colored M&Ms.

"And the B-Squad are up against some powerful new enemies. ... They'd need help."

Another green M&M joined the yes pile.

"But Shadow is here when they need him."

Boom pulled a third red M&M to its respective pile. Maybe this system was a waste of time -- Boom knew what his response was from the moment Jack asked. Maybe this little game was a way to ease his conscious about going behind the rules and doing something so daring, so dangerous, so --

"Against SPD policy," Boom said to himself pushing the green and red pieces away.

The idea did excite the awkward lab rat. Maybe Cruger would be okay with it, but maybe he wouldn't. He still couldn't believe what Jack told him about Cruger's rejection of his request to be reinstated into B-Squad. Boom always knew Sky would be a great Red Delta Officer, but after last year, he was convinced SPD Earth would never see a more courageous leader than Jack Landors.

Boom's eyes shifted to the red and green M&Ms he pushed away. Not that this silly charade was necessary, but it was clear and obvious what his decision would be. With a confirming nod, Boom stood up from his stool and approached a padlocked cabinet against the wall. He retrieved the appropriate key from the many jangling at his waist side and inserted the chromed piece into the hole.

Removing the lock and key, Boom set them inside and opened the cabinet doors. A small tin box marked SPD sat on one of the many shelves right at eye level. The box stared back at him, the contents inside sealing both his and Jack's fate over the matter.

"I'm in..."

The weather of this particular December evening was unforgiving. Weather reports were nowhere accurate to what New Tech would face. At a chilling and unheard of 31º, Sky Tate was appropriately dressed. A heavy SPD jacket helped keep the officer warm as he strolled up the hilly sidewalk. His gloved hands were pocketed in the all black coat that bore the signature dog head badge logo on the left breast.

From where he walked, Sky could see that the lights of the church were on. He knew Tim would be there and was glad for it. He wanted someone outside of SPD to lend him an ear about his nightmares, his fears. Sharing too much with his teammates was one of those fears, the fear of getting close, letting someone in to his life. He had almost done so with Syd, but backed down from the opportunity. How Sky wished to say what was on his mind, but that invisible barrier wouldn't allow it.

Seeing Tim wasn't an attempt to crutch or hide his problems under a religious belief system. Sky already told himself this. He genuinely felt he could tell Tim his issues and possibly receive sound advice.

There it was -- New Faith Tabernacle. This old place held memories from Sky's childhood. As he stared at the ajar front doors, ghosts of people past seemed to appear out of nowhere. He could see the people he grew up with, the kids he played with on the streets, the other boys from little league, A family of three stood at the front entrance that Sky recognized immediately as his own. There was Kyle Tate dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a solid silk red tie. His right hand was coupled with Amy Tate, Sky's mother. She was a gorgeous woman on her own merit without the aid of any noticeable make up. Her long dirty blonde hair was flowing down to the small of her back. In Amy's other hand was a small eight year old, Schuyler Tate. The little navy blue suit bothered the boy as he reached within the coat to put a stop to the crazy itch beneath his arm.

The ghosts disappeared, all but the Tates. Kyle stepped away from Amy and Sky without looking back as he proceeded to where the adult Sky stood. Sky and the phantom memory made direct eye contact. The long, cold stare sent a chill up Sky's spine. Kyle Tate communicated disappointment through the icy stare down.

Sky's lips trembled as he closed his eyes and pushed the words out.

"You're not real..."

The ghost memory of Kyle Tate vanished into the cold night air. Sky looked back to the steps where his younger self and his mother stood. They, too, were gone. A brush of chilling wind blew through Sky's blonde tips as he watched the vacant courtyard from the sidewalk. Everything inside him -- the guilt, the responsibility, the burden -- it was too much to deal with. He couldn't go on with this. His feet turned to leave when--

"Sky?"

The Delta Officer turned around to see Peter standing at the front doors. The tall thin man crossed his arms for warmth though the long tan coat was snuggly fastened to his body.

"Sky, it's freezing. What are you doing out?" Peter asked with a projected voice so Sky may hear from where he stood.

He had to answer, unwillingly so.

"I came to see Tim. Is he in?" Sky asked the associate minister.

"Of course. Come in before you catch your death out there," Peter said with a bemused chuckle. "Come right in..."

Sky stalked forward like a child called in by an elder and extended his hand.

"How are you tonight, sir?" he asked the older man.

"Quite well. Please -- feel welcomed," Peter said pushing a door open with his hand, the other directing the officer inside.

Unexpectedly, the smile on Peter's face was somewhat unsettling. Sky looked away not to stare and dismissed the silly thought as he entered the church. The door creaked shut behind him with a gentle click. How dark the foyer was Sky noticed immediately. Dozens of candles stood about, all lit. Red candles, blue candles, yellow and pink. Tall and short, there were candles everywhere that led to the sanctuary that sat behind a second set of doors. The undisturbed quiet was deafening as Sky stood just looking at the sea of baby flames.

"Peter?" Sky asked turning around.

The man was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Sky asked beneath his breath.

That breath produced a cloud of air. The place was freezing! It was no warmer inside than it was outside. He repocketed his hands into the SPD jacket and walked forward a couple more feet. Step by step, the light impact of his feet on the old dusty tile echoed above into the space of the vaulted ceiling.

_We summon you, we summon you..._

Sky's ears went up. The whisper whooshed by his ears like a gentle brush of some distant conversation. He hadn't imagined it, had he? Sky wasn't convinced as his ears focused.

_Come to us, come to us..._

It was real -- someone was speaking. It was coming from behind those tall white doors where the sanctuary stood. Sky cautiously approached those slightly ajar doors and peaked inside. There were more candles and they were gathered at the altar. Gently pushing the door, Sky stepped inside and took a better look at the place he once visited as a child. The towering ceilings, the stain-glass windows, the old wooden pews -- everything was the same, everything was cold and dark.

_Have your way, my master, have your way..._

Sky came inside and stood center of the aisle. His eyes stared ahead at a crouched figure at the altar. The man was cradling back and forth whispering undoubtedly to his god Sky surmised. 'Should I interrupt' he asked himself. The repetitive chanting ceased. For a moment, an eerie uncomfortable silence filled the wide sanctuary. Sky watched the crouched man wide-eyed waiting for him to move or say something.

"SKY."

The officer yelped and spun around into a fighting position. There stood Peter with a cup of a steaming beverage, which had partly spilt over the back of his hand from Sky's jump. The heat didn't seem to irritate his old skin surprisingly.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Sky said retrieving a cloth from his jacket.

"It's okay, Sky. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," Peter said shaking off the brown liquid from his hand. "I made you some hot chocolate. Thought it'd warm you up."

The crouched figure at the altar stood and watched Peter and Sky interact. His cold unnatural eyes briefly tinted red and returned to normal just before the officer turned around.

"Tim, sorry, I -- I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Sky said offering his free hand to shake.

"It's quite alright, Sky. You're no trouble at all," Tim said flashing a brief but reassuring smile.

"If you're busy, I can come back at a later time."

"No, no. Don't be silly. Anytime's a good time. Let's go to my office, shall we?"

Sky nodded. "That'd be good."

"If you'll excuse us, Peter," Tim said leading Sky away.

Delta Red gave the man a nod of gratitude for the hot chocolate and followed Tim out of the sanctuary. Peter and his congenial grin went to the altar where the candles were and knelt down beside them. Puckering his lips, he blew each flame out one by one. The shutting doors echoed throughout the sanctuary and left the auditorium quiet as it was before. With one last candle wick still aflame, Peter lifted his eyes over to the doorway then back to the flame, his welcoming grin slowly melting away into a wicked, arrogant expression.

"Tate, you're making this way too easy. Your days with SPD are numbered and your allegiance to the Neo Troobians will be Nero's."

Peter blew out the last candle and headed out the doors.

* * *

Peace, happiness, order -- the dreadful scene ate at Nero's nerves every second. Sitting idly in his chambers, the disguised emperor consumed himself with the intricate web he's woven -- his revenge. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. The well-calculated plans, the money spent on top generals -- he ended up another statistic with the other losers who attempted to over throw SPD Earth. The only attempt at resurrecting any chance of victory was a time portal to another dimension, a rip in the sensitive fabric of space with unforeseen consequences for anyone who dares to enter through.

Nero was a war lord, not a theory scientist or a master of space travel dynamics. That's what Uniga was for. The other two were pure brawn, disposable help in other words. As much as he hated to admit it, Nero needed help. He depended on Uniga's smarts, a _female_. The only explanation the war vixen could give for the time portal was intervention from what is referred to as a parallel timeline -- exact copies of their own world and consequences of choices up until a certain point in time, something that would create an entirely different path enabling the alternate world to hold its own existence or another branch on the tree called the universe.

Investigating the rare opportunity, Uniga intercepted a radio distress signal to Space Patrol Delta. They knew everything -- Morgana, Gruumm, Devastation -- SPD of 2025 was to fall and fall hard. The Troobians would finally have their long sought victory, or so it seemed that way for all but 48 hours. SPD, along with a force from the future, rewrote history. Another channel in the infinite lineup of possible outcomes or timelines came into existence, a world that could be accessed with superior technology, a technology that Nero did not have.

In theory, the Neo Troobian Master General could summon an infinite amount of soldiers from these worlds, but the obstacles that stood in the way and the questions that demanded answers that could not be given -- the odds were devastatingly against him. Having the portal remain open at Uniga's hand was all he had to work with. It would have to do.

Rising from the cold stone slab, Commander Nero stepped off the throne and proceeded to the balcony ahead. His crimson robe dragged behind him and collected the dusty soot layering the deserted fortress floor. Options for a hideout were severely limited after SPD had thwarted his attempt to revive the Troobian's efforts to claim Earth. He barely escaped containment. All he had was a crumbling castle on the moon that sat in ruins. The throne room chair was marked with a large metallic Z', as were many of the walls and halls of the dilapidated base. Whoever occupied this place last, the strench of failure still reaked in the air.

Nero occupied the top floor alone. His help remained on lower levels where he commanded them to stay until summoned. From time to time, the chittering and anxious battle cries of his subjects could be heard echoing throughout the castle hallways. Like hungry dogs they waited for their release. Aside from Uniga and the others, his foot soldiers were his only defense. His dark powers could only sustain their life force for so long and the energy cloak that hid him from SPD scanners. His three generals had better made some progress before his next visit, or his provisions for setbacks would be enacted ... and they wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

"And that makes one thousand ... give or take a few hundred."

Syd gave the horse's mane one last stroke before placing down the brush. She patted the large animal's nose and gathered up all its grooming products into the big wicker basket laying at the horse's hooves. The day was perfect Syd thought as she reflected over her activities from the last 24 hours. At times, she wondered what'd it be like to become a civilian again. Having joined SPD as a high school freshman, she never had the full experience of leading a regular teenage girl's life out in the world. Then there was the singing career, training for the Olympics, being a world champion swordswoman, and modeling. Sydney Drew was living anything but a regular teen girl's life. She was far from ordinary.

Leaving the barn, Syd placed the basket full of grooming products into its proper receptacle. The cool December air brushed her hair across her mouth and the cowboy hat off her head. Syd thought about how much she loved this time of year. Christmas time was looming and all the festivities that go along with it. Even with this brief time out, she still didn't get any gift shopping done. She was okay with it. Spending time with her family, pets, and old friends was what she needed most -- and the mud bath and time in the tanning booth of course.

"Oh no!" Syd whined looking at her watch.

Her eyes looked up the orangey-blue sky and saw the setting sun gradually pulling back. The one thing she wanted most on her day off was to watch the sun set from the beach. Riding and brushing down Daisy took most of her late afternoon up. By the time Syd could get cleaned up and out the house, it'd be dark.

"You know what they say, Daisy," Syd said looking back at her champion horse, "You can't see it all in a day."

Naying, Daisy lifted her head as if agreeing and trotted back into the den of her stall. Syd turned around and yelped. The sudden appearance of Sky had startled her. Half-smiling from her reaction, he handed back the hat that flew off her head just moments earlier.

"Oh my gawd," Syd said composing herself. "Don't sneak up on a girl like that. ... I was ready to go mid-evil on you."

"We wouldn't want that," Sky said repocketing his hands into his red Split hoodie.

His eyes surveyed Syd's white and pink checkered flannel shirt and blue jeans.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Nah. This is perfect weather. ... Wait a sec. What are you doing here?"

"Now you notice," Sky chuckled to himself.

"Is everything okay back at the Academy?" Syd asked fretful at the thought.

"Of course everything's okay. Relax."

The wind picked up and was a little harsher this time. Syd held her arms and tried not to look cold. Sky wasn't buying.

"Here. Take my jacket," he said taking down the zipper.

"No no," Syd said putting up her hand. "I'm fine. Really."

"It's just my jacket. I'll be fine."

"But then you'd be cold."

"And you aren't?" Sky asked with his jacket already off.

He handed Syd the hoodie, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Thanks," she said slipping the article on, its longer size obviously not for her height.

Sky smiled in amusement at the odd combination of a cowboy hat, the oversized red jacket, jeans, and tall black boots.

"Go ahead and laugh, Sky. I'm a walking fashion four-way accident."

"Actually," he said still fighting back the urge to laugh. "It looks good."

"You don't think I look -- bummy?"

"Bummy? It's not your usual look ... but it works. It's kinda... kinda ..."

"Yes?"

"...Cute."

Though used to taking compliments and often seeking them, Syd wasn't prepared for that particular one.

"That was probably the nicest thing you've said about me," Syd said playfully punching Sky's arm.

"Well ... um ... yeah."

Syd moved away from the subject, seeing Sky was struggling in the semi-awkwardness of the moment.

"So what does bring you out here?" she asked.

"Honestly? You inspired me to take a breather, too," Sky answered.

"So you crashed your SWAT Flyer?"

"No. I'm sure however if I kept at the pace I was going, I'd be headed toward the funny farm -- or barn," Sky said acknowledging the stable behind them.

Syd half-laughed, half-snorted. She realized how it sounded and laughed harder, as did Sky.

"That was so not my fault. The cold made me cough and laugh at the same time," Syd explained.

"Yeah, sure."

Syd looked back to the house that sat a good acre away from the mini-ranch. She could see her mother waving her in for supper.

"You can join us if you want. I'm sure my parents would love to have you."

"I know. They invited me when I came in to see you," Sky said hugging his arms for warmth. "I'd like that."

Syd looked away again, but to the sky this time. The sunset still had a good half-hour to forty five minutes to go and the beach was less than a ten minute drive.

"On second thought..." Syd began.

The short drive found Sky and Syd walking up the sands leading to the ocean. Syd laughed and hopped around joyously as a flock of seagulls flew away from their meeting spot in fear of the approaching humans. Smiling, Sky stood and watched the petite girl's peculiar behavior as she finished chasing the birds away.

"They weren't bothering you, bully," Sky said coming to join Syd.

Syd's smile weakened when she turned her attention to the ocean ahead. The orange sun was a few shades paler than before. The waves continued to break at the shoreline, perhaps the only sound being made outside in this backyard paradise. Sky read Syd's eyes. She was thinking deeply about something.

"What if this was the last sunset ever?" Syd asked not taking her eyes off the miraculous star.

Sky, taken back by the somber inquiry, asked for clarification.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"I mean exactly what I asked. What if tomorrow ... it all ended?"

"Syd, come on. Nothing's ending tomorrow."

"Well how do you know?"

Sky shook his head. "What's this really about?"

Syd shrugged, not even sure herself. Perhaps the recent surfacing of threats to New Tech City was subconsciously eating at her brain and she never bothered to deal with them.

"I guess what I'm saying is we take things like sunsets for granted. From sun up to sun down we're on duty and even then we're on call in case some 30-story tall goon decides to take a stroll downtown and play doll house with the Bank of America building."

"True. ... but as long as B-Squad is around, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

Syd looked at Sky and considered his response. She shook her head.

"So you're not scared?" she asked her leader.

"Well ... no. I'm concerned, yeah, but I think we'll be fine."

Syd didn't look convinced. She took a seat in the sand and motioned for Sky to join her. He sat and brought his knees up close to his body like Syd.

"If I recall correctly, you were scared about your leadership role," Syd reminded.

"I'm horrified. ... But it doesn't mean I'm going to fail. I only fail if I don't try. And if I do, then I try again."

"Wow. Did you visit a shrink or something before you came here?"

Sky laughed. "_No_. I talked with a friend of mine. He gave me some good advice."

"Oh. Jack?"

"No. ... Would you believe a minister?"

"I guess so? Wouldn't think you would see one. ... Why can't you just tell me your problems? Or Z or Bridge?"

Sky didn't want to deal with that question. He thought about it a lot since seeing Tim. He tried to convince himself it was unprofessional to share matters like these with people at work, but Syd wasn't people at work anymore. She was a friend, like Z and Bridge -- family even. Maybe he should start treating them like such he thought. Syd wasn't looking away until she got her answer.

"According to Tim, I'm afraid."

"Bingo. I could have told you that," Syd said smacking his shoulder.

Sky sighed and looked back to the nearly-departed sun. "He says I'm afraid to let people in."

"Could have told you that, too. ... So what are you going to do about it?"

"Uh ... let people in -- I guess."

Syd, not satisfied with his answer, scooted in front of Sky and pushed down his legs to be flat against the sand. She moved into his lap area and pulled his arms around her.

"Uhh," Sky said nervously laughing. "What are you doing?"

"This is me helping you let people in your life," Syd explained. "I'm symbolically demonstrating that if you open yourself up, you can draw people in that care about you."

"I see."

"So is it working?" Syd asked looking back with a playful smile.

"I don't know? Let's find out!"

Sky moved his hands inside the hoodie he lent Syd and began to frantically tickle her belly. Screaming in a fit of laughter, Syd tried to break free from Sky's embrace, but he wasn't letting up. He rolled with her across the sand as she tried in vain to loosen his grip.

"So not fair!" Syd said gasping for air between laughs.

"Therapy's tough, ain't it?" Sky asked rolling on top of her.

He pinned her arms down right after he claimed her cowboy hat as his trophy. They continued laughing for what felt like forever, but in reality only lasted seconds, the seconds Sky drove an hour and ten minutes to have.

"You know you didn't have to come all the way out here to come talk to me," Syd said panting between words.

"I know. ... But aren't you glad I did?"

Syd thought over it for a moment, only to make Sky wait for a reply.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's a perfect end to a perfect day."

"Oh what a scripted response!" Sky said letting up on Syd.

Syd ceased the opportunity for revenge and pushed Sky onto his back. She straddled his sides and pinned his arms down like he had done hers.

"Be careful how you answer, cowboy," Syd said in a mock temptress voice.

Sky's initial response was to laugh at her silliness, but he hadn't. This was a dangerous position for them to be in he suddenly realized. But the moment was there staring him in the face perhaps the one and only opportunity to explore an uncalculated path.

_"What if this was the last sunset ever?" Syd asked not taking her eyes off the miraculous star._

_Sky, taken back by the somber inquiry, asked for clarification._

_"What do you mean?" he queried._

_"I mean exactly what I asked. What if tomorrow ... it all ended?"_

_"Syd, come on. Nothing's ending tomorrow."_

_"Well how do you know?"_

Sky's eyes came out the echoing sediments Syd had previously spoken. He found both their eyes staring into each others' now.

"What if this was the last sunset?" he asked her.

Sydney grinned and leaned in to Sky's face.

"Then I'd say you better kiss me before we're doomed."

"Alright ... but this would change everything. You do know that, right?"

Syd lowered her lips and press them against Sky's. She pulled back just enough to see into his eyes.

"I know," Sydney answered.

"And you know it's strictly against SPD handbook page 121, section 4, line b."

"I know. And I don't care."

"Neither do I."

Pleased with his answer, Syd leaned her head down and reconnected their lips. Maybe tomorrow would be their last, maybe not. But the battle that laid ahead would change SPD and their world – forever.


	8. Episode 04, chapter 1

_Mystic Force is a month away, but SPD lives on here. I really like writing this. I know it's silly, but it'd be cool if Bruce saw this and wanted me to write an episode or two, like Amit got to for Wild Force. Not that this is A+ material, but I try to do my best. Some of you here on FF and on Rangerboard have speculated some things correctly as to what will happen. I won't confirm anything, but things will get twisted from here on out. Expect the unexpected. This is a group-focus episode mostly, with Jack coming into play some more in the story. The next episode "Burning" will center around Bridge and introduce the character who will fill the boots of B-Squad Green. Keep the comments coming. I enjoy your thoughts and feedback._

_EDIT (1.27.05 12:26AM ET): I've never done this, but I figured I should cover my butt just in case. Disney owns Power Rangers etc etc etc. It's theirs, not mine. I make no money doing this etc. End of disclaimer.

* * *

_

Space Patrol Delta - The Series

Episode 04 - Wish  
Chapter 1

At night, New Tech City was a lit masterpiece of post-modern architecture. The city was a miniature Los Angeles in itself in both good and bad ways. It was a place college students wanted to go to school, having a top-rated football team and medical program. The restaurants had fare people sought after, both local and the kind not indigenous to Earth. It also had L.A.-type crime. You couldn't always go out at night by yourself. The pollution has seen its rates double since the turn of the century. The more people there are the more vehicles and waste the townspeople produce.

And not to be ranked last amongst these qualms, quote unquote marshans found the lure of New Tech appealing. 99 percent of "extra-terrestrials" (to be politically correct) found a safe haven on Earth and harmonized with man. For the 1 percent that can't...

"There's Space Patrol Delta!" Laura squealed.

Bridge walked up behind his girlfriend and watched the giant screen display stock footage of B-Squad battling a monster from last year. He instantly recognized the alien as Bugglesworth, the monster of the week that led young Sam to his destiny at Space Patrol Delta. Anyone able to see the screen within the vicinity turned their attention to the oversized monitor and cheered for their resident superheroes as the voice over continued his spiel.

"As seen, our very own Space Patrol Delta utilizes martial arts in every day situations. The Academy, located at the heart of the greater Tech area, serves both as a precinct and training station for Earth's future protectors and the universe at large. Brave young men and women from all over the globe come to New Tech with hope of joining the ranks of cadets such as the highly-regarded B-Squad, but only few are accepted into their prestigious and rigorous training program."

"_That's you!_" Laura squealed again taking Bridge's arm and weaving it around her's.

"Shh," Bridge warned putting a finger in front of his lips.

His eyes shifted to the left and right to make sure someone hadn't heard her. Citizens were more than eager to stop and meet anyone on B-Squad if seen in public. All Bridge wanted tonight was to enjoy the Martial Arts film festival without interruption. The voice over continued.

"American Karate, Kempo, Tae Kwon Do, Ninjutsu, Judo, and grappling are one of the many defense systems taught at Space Patrol Delta. Famous and well-known instructors have been contracted by the Academy to help in the mental and physical preparation of these skilled warriors."

_The B-Squad Five flew out their Megazord to stop Bugglesworth from escaping containment. His toy-like robot had been blown into flaming shrapnel, but he hadn't._

_"They got my robot, but they won't get me!" the innocent-voiced Bugglesworth said making his getaway._

_B-Squad touched ground and blocked the alien's path._

_"Think again!" Delta Red said drawing his morpher._

_"You again!"_

_Jack held out his morpher and read Buggles' charges. "You have been found guilty of the crimes of stealing buildings, turning people into dolls, and child endangerment!"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"Containment mode!"_

_Anti-matter fusion blasted the tentacled creature into a tiny containment card. The pocket-sided jail fell to the ground ready for retrieval._

... And the crowd went nuts with applause and praise. Laura giddily hugged her boyfriend's arm as more random clips from previous battles played on screen. A single beep caught Bridge's attention, his hand immediately reaching into his back pocket. He drew the morpher and checked the digital read-out of the time. Laura looked away from the presentation and saw Bridge looking at her with an apologetic look. Her smiled melted into a pouty frown.

"What? Already?" Laura whined.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"YES," Bridge exclaimed.

He started to weave his way through the people toward the exit doors. Luckily the place was dark enough to conceal his identity. Laura held onto his hand as she dragged herself away with him.

The couple stepped outside the sports complex into the courtyard area where some benches and a large fountain were the only occupants. Holiday decor hung about the area, another reminder of the season in addition to the unprecedented cold weather New Tech has had as of late.

Bridge looked up at the starry sky and slumped his shoulders. Laura walked up with folded arms and starred along with him.

"Three whole weeks," Bridge said finally. "Think you can manage?"

"**No**," was Laura's sharp, pouty reply. "Why do all of you need to go? Can't they just send the other three?"

"Because ... they said so."

"That's stupid. ... I'll miss you."

Bridge turned his head to look at Laura who clinged to his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Laura looked up at Bridge with sad eyes.

"You're going to miss the first snow ever," she said reminding him of the news they heard this morning.

"I know."

"And our first Christmahanukuah."

"Yeah I know. It's a bummer, but I'll be back in no time. It's just a short business trip. Nothing major."

Bridge pushed a misplaced strand of her brown and blonde striped hair behind her ear. He never said it, or never felt pushed to say it, but Bridge found Laura to be an attractive girl, sexy even; more than what a "guy like him" would usually get. The way her green eyes were shaped was evidence of her Japanese, Italian, and Scottish heritage. Bridge has never seen anything like them.

"I could look at you forever," Bridge said suddenly.

He realized what he just said and froze within. Did it sound cheesy? Cliché? Laura just looked at him for a moment. He couldn't breathe.

"Oh Bridge, you mean that?" Laura asked smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah," Bridge said exhaling his reply.

A mischievous grin replaced Laura's gleeful expression as she drew her lips close to Bridge's right ear.

"How would you like to see more of me tonight?" she whispered.

"But I'm leaving tonight. Don't be silly," Bridge answered.

Laura's face fell flat. She shook her head at his innocence and tried again.

"Um, no. ... Bridge, I'm asking you. How would _you_ like to _see more_ of me tonight? Before you go I mean," Laura clarified.

"Oh. ... See more of you?" Bridge reiterated the question.

"Yeeeessss."

"Like -- photos? A home movie?"

"Unfreakin-believable," Laura said relinquishing Bridge's hands. "Babe, it's your last night on Earth for a while and your last night with me. You follow?"

"Yeah."

"So take me back to my place so we can--"

"OH," Bridge cut in.

"Finally!"

"You want to show me your apartment because I haven't been yet. Is that it?"

Frustrated, Laura grabbed Bridge's left hand and unstrapped the black leather glove. She yanked it off and placed the naked hand on her face. A whisp of oritic energy flowed from Laura's forehead.

"Oh snap! For real?" Bridge asked.

"YES," Laura smiled.

Bridge whipped out his morpher again and checked the time.

"I have 90 minutes to be dressed and at the zord bay for last-minute simulation training," he informed her.

"That's plenty of time. Let's go!" Laura said pulling his arm. "Taxi!"

* * *

Latin music piped from the crowded underground dance club. All music at Lucy's was live and loud, no recordings. The band on stage provided the soundtrack for the fast-paced, super-charged environment. The bar was crowded with mamis in short skirts being macked on by their would-be papis with their half-buttoned designer shirts. The tables and booths were full of friends drinking and laughing. Like people on Univision, everyone was sexy and gorgeous. One girl in particular Steven Torres found to be the most stunning out of all prospects in the room, the girl he was dancing with, Elizabeth Delgado.

Z twirled back into Steven's arms. Her pale yellow dress flowed with her and hung half way past her thigh. Steven ran a hand up her hot exposed flesh and used his other to support the small of her back. He liked the way she felt in his hands. Since last year, training at SPD firmed away the subtle curves on the Delta Officer's body. Her waist, stomach, arms, and thighs were smaller, tighter, and made for a good piece of eye candy for the men who stood on the side without a dance partner. Their faces drew close as they spun in step to the song's sultry shake. Z could feel Steven's breath against her lips and hers on his. Any closer who knows what might have happened.

"Sure I can't convince you to stay?" Steven asked trailing his fingers down Z's back.

"I wish. If I could make this last forever," Z started to answer before being dipped backwards. She screamed in laughter as Steven brought her back up. "Then I would!"

Steven smiled looking at the brown curly locks partly covering Z's face. The constant movement had gotten the both of them into a sweat. They must have been dancing for a good two hours now. Move than ever, he found her too incredibly sexy to pass up the opportunity.

"Let's get out of here," Steven said moving his lips along Z's silky neck.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked almost not able to speak through the sensation she was feeling.

"Do you even have to ask?"

As easy as it was to just go, tonight wasn't that night. Z had an obligation, a direct order from Galaxy Command. The reminder nagged in her head and fought against the throws of lust burning her loins.

"Well?" Steven asked.

"Baby, you know I want to. I can't risk losing track of time. Oh my God, what time is it?" Z asked realizing she neglected to do what she had feared.

"11:14pm," he said checking his watch. "You have until 2am to be at Delta Launch."

"I know..."

Steven pressed his lips against Z's. Submitting to the powerful advance, Z wrapped her arms around his neck. She could _feel him_, something she hadn't expected and only added to her frustration.

"Three weeks, Z," Steven said coming out of the kiss. "That's a long time for a guy to go without his favorite girl."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other women here wanting to keep you company when I'm gone."

"I'm sure, but you're my only. I want you and you only."

Z somehow wasn't completely convinced. This relationship since its conception was moving so fast she never took the opportunity to explain a few things. They never talked about past boyfriends or girlfriends or anything super serious. Steven waited impatiently for a response.

"You know I've been hurt before," Z said looking back into his eyes.

"Who?"

"It's not important."

"Well to me it is," Steven shot back.

"Fine. It was an old friend of mine," Z admitted. "All he wanted was some one night deal but I wanted more. I felt so stupid afterwards."

"Elizabeth, you know me. I'm not like that."

"Well I thought I knew him, too..."

Steven held Z's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Tu eres mi reina bella," Steven said looking deeply into her eyes with sincerity.

Z gave him a small smile in return and nodded. She trusted him. She took his hand as he led her away.

* * *

The sound of children filled the gymnasium of the Joshua House Orphan Center. The holiday party that evening was put together by SPD in part with JH staff. Cadets helped to chaperone the event by supervising games, serving snacks, making gingerbread houses, and more. Sky Tate and Sydney Drew were amongst them helping to make the holiday a little brighter for those without a traditional family to celebrate with. Sam and some of the other kids from the Academy came along to give their support.

"Mister, I finished mine," a small voice behind Sky said.

The Delta Officer turned around to see a little blonde girl standing with a star-shape object chained with red yarn.

"It's beautiful," Sky smiled as he knelt down to examine the hand-made ornament. "Let's put it on the tree."

"Allow me," Sam said walking up.

With an outstretched hand, he transported the object from the girl's hand to an available spot on the towering Christmas tree in front of them.

"Wow! Do that again!" the girl squealed.

"Sure," Sam said reaching out his hand.

His hand was directed at Syd, who was across the gymnasium helping some children with the assembly of their gingerbread houses. Concentrating, Sam transported the Santa cap from atop Syd's head and placed it atop of Sky's. The little girl giggled and clapped at the future Omega's itrick/i.

"HEY," Syd said realizing the cap was gone.

She looked up and saw Sam waving and pointing at Sky's head. Sky sheepishly smiled and pointed back at Sam to communicate who the culprit was.

"If you'll excuse me. I'll be right back," Syd said leaving her station.

She walked across the gymnasium to where Sky and Sam were by the Christmas tree. Her finger was pointed at Sam the entire time.

"Buster, you know better than to use your powers like that," Syd said partly in jest.

She and the other B-Squad cadets had an obligation to Command Cruger to make sure Sam was closely watched in fear of altering his destiny to become Omega. Using civilian powers for play was calculated by SPD's risk management team as a big do not.

"Come on, Syd. No harm done," Sky said placing his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Oh really, Mr. SPD Handbook Monitor? As cute as it may be, Sam, I'm just looking out for you," Syd said giving the boy a caring look.

"Why does it feel like everyone is protective of me lately? I feel like you guys are trying to be my bodyguards instead of my friends," Sam said explaining his feelings on the matter, for the first time notably.

Sky and Syd exchanged similar expressions. The secrecy didn't seem fare at times, but it was for the sake of SPD and the galaxy's safety.

"You're like our little brother, Sam. We want to make sure others won't take advantage of you because of your abilities that people would want you to use in ways not intended."

"I know," Sam said acknowledging the reason he's been given repeatedly. He was mature enough to except it and know his powers must be used responsibly like Z once told him. "I'm getting tired. Is it almost time to go home yet?"

"I was about to mention that. This thing is running long," Syd said checking her watch.

"I just spoke to the director a moment ago. They're about to wrap it up, so we're free to go," Sky informed the both of them. "Plus, we have to get prepared for our departure."

"I told Z I'm going to stay up and watch you guys leave. I wish I could go, too," Sam said.

"We'll be leaving pretty late, bud," Sky said grinning at the eleven year old. "I'm sure you'll be fast asleep by then."

"We'll see."

"I know I'll be if I don't get some coffee soon," Syd said forcing back a yawn. "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Sky said. "Sam, would you get the other kids please and tell them it's time to go?"

"Sure," he said running off.

Sky and Syd watched the freckle-faced child go and round up the junior cadets. Syd smiled and turned to Sky.

"He's going to be a great SPD Officer someday," she said.

"If he hangs around me enough, I'm sure he will be," Sky grinned.

"Oh whatever, Mr. Conceited!"

"Said the Queen of Conceit!"

Their playful banter was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a mistletoe fig hanging from the Santa cap on Sky's head.

"The coffee's on you if Sam looking at us and laughing," Syd said.

"Deal."

Sky turned his head to see. Sure enough, Sam and the other junior cadets were giggling and making kissy faces at the two.

"Looks like I'm buying," Sky said.

"Looks like. So, where's my kiss?" Syd asked closing the gap between them.

"Are you serious? In front of them?" Sky asked turning a shade of red. The thought of public affection scared the B-Squad captain.

"It's tradition," Syd said moving her lips close to his.

"It's also something for Sam to blab to Z and Bridge. Then the entire Academy would eventually know and Commander will be barking at us about it."

"**Whatever**," Syd said pulling away from Sky. "I'll go pull the van around."

The junior cadets gave Sky taunting "ooo's" as Syd hurried out the gymnasium. He ignored their teasing and waved them along.

_I'm such a 'tard...

* * *

_

Like many buildings around it, the SPD Academy sat lit up throughout the night. Not much was happening at the early morning hour of 2am. The night guards sat at their posts casually observing the vicinity for suspicious activity. The shift's crew doubled since the recent intrusion. Safety and security of the base and its cadets was the number one priority Commander Cruger said in a recent briefing with head SPD Earth staff. With B-Squad's pending departure, tonight was especially no exception for mistakes.

Inside, the halls were empty and quiet with the exception of the low hum of the heating system. The lights were turned low like usual to conserve energy. At the center of the Academy sat the prestigious Command Center monitoring these halls on the many screens surrounding main frame. Commander Cruger stood with his paws behind his back, his eyes roaming about each monitor to ensure nothing was going to intefer with tonight's launch.

Isinia sat at the command post reading over some documents. Removing the glasses from her face, she looked up to where her quiet husband stood.

"Doggie?"

"Hmm?" Anubis said looking over his shoulder.

"Are you worried?" Isinia asked.

"No," he answered swiftly.

Isinia shook her head and got up from the command post to be by his side.

"You can't lie to me, Doggie. You care for them," she said holding his arm.

"I know I do. They're like my own pups. I've seen them grow so much within these past couple years."

"They've been away before and have come back in one piece. This won't be any different."

Doggie released a pent-up sigh with the expected low-toned growl that accompanies his anguish-filled groans.

"The stakes are higher this time, Isinia. Space Patrol Delta is changing directions. For better or for worse, I'm not certain. I don't like the idea of having the entire B-Squad leave Earth to shill the Centurion Reform Program to people who don't want it."

"How do you feel about the program?" Isinia asked him.

Doggie shrugged. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. Either way, it's all politics. Politics, more so than not, creates conflict. The winds of change is a scary thing for most. I'm not sure if I even like this change. The Blue Centurion officers are not essential for SPD's growth. All there is to gain is profit."

"We all know what they say about that."

"Yes. I do. SPD overall is changing. Far be it for me to voice my thoughts to Supreme Commander Birdie, not that they would matter, but I'm not interested in having my best officers used as ambassadors, especially during a time they find important to be with family and friends."

"I wish there was something I could do to keep them here."

"Me, too," Doggie said looking away from the monitors. "But thankfully we're prepared."

"Putting C-Squad into active status must have you on edge. I know I am," Isinia said with a concerned look.

"No more than I was with B-Squad last year. Speaking of which," Doggie said looking at his golden pocket watch. "It's time for me to report to Delta Launch for their last briefing. C-Squad should be along shortly."

"And the C-Squad Red candidacy?" Isinia asked.

Doggie Cruger grinned, the first one in awhile. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

* * *

"WHAT?" Jack said slamming down his mug on the countertop.

The idle barflies looked at Jack and then at each other before hanging their heads back down. The dark tavern was fairly populated at the late hour. Some were playing pool, but most sat quietly stewing in a drunken state. The bartender, an aproned blue and green dotted alien, poured Jack another round of the domestic draft.

"Jack, it's a good deal. You shouldn't pass it up," Boom pleaded with him.

The B-Squad ally pushed his mug away and got up from his chair.

"I don't have time to go back and forth. I'm already late for getting back to base," Boom said slipping on the corduroy jacket. "You'll have to let Commander Cruger know later today. It's the chance you're looking for."

"_You're _the chance I was looking for, Boom. You can do it. Just build the stupid morpher like you said you would!"

"I ... I can't do that. Goodbye, Jack."

Boom refused to elaborate on the matter any further. He fished a hand into his pocket and threw down a couple dollars for his drink.

"Just be there. 8am sharp."

Boom headed out the doors to return to base. A deflated Jack Landors slumped his head against his hand and closed his eyes. He began to think.


	9. Episode 04, chapter 2

_So it appears I'm out of my rut. I wanted this to be longer because of what I wanted to cover, but things change. Thanks for sticking with it. Not much action in this one, none at all actually. As I was explaining to someone before, everything until now was build up. A-Squad was on the show until episode 3 or 4 if I recall correctly, and so is the same here. I never wanted to rush things and I started to doubt this story after seeing a handful of awesome SPD stories emerge. I'll get to the good stuff soon enough, but I hope I've done somewhat of a decent job creating a platform of where the story will go to. Enjoy._

_Again, SPD belongs to Disney. This is a fun and non-profit writing outlet._

»

»»

»»»

»»»»

Space Patrol Delta – The Series

Episode 02x04 - Wish

CHAPTER 2

The C-Squad dormitories were pretty much the same as all other living quarters for cadets, sans the spacious single-occupant dorms for B-Squad. For all others, it was two to a room and one bathroom to share. Inside the boys dorm, C-Squad members Ben Worthen and Nick Sanchez were sitting on their beds fully dressed in their colorless SPD cadet uniforms. They would periodically locks eyes sharing the same look of anticipation before looking away again. Racing and import car magazines lay next to Ben. Though his favorite sport and hobby to read up on, he'd become irritably bored with them waiting so long for this waiting game to end.

"I'm going to kick a hole in something if they don't call us now," Ben said getting up from his bed.

Nick, an 18 year old Puerto Rican, sat quietly almost the entire time. His patience, as demonstrated now, far succeeded Ben's. Inside he was bursting for the announcement like Ben was, but he wasn't going to take it out on anything. Nick was waiting for this day, the day when he would be put in active status. An official briefing never informed them of the news, but they all knew with B-Squad going away, it'd be C-Squad who would step up to defend Earth in their absence.

Both Ben and Nick have been with Space Patrol Delta since the tenth grade. They've come from the same high school but were never more than acquaintances then. The two signed on to the SPD program through the same recruiter who would periodically visit the school for Delta hopefuls. The acceptance and training program wasn't exactly a piece of cake for them or anyone for the matter. Not every potential candidate made it, but they did. Tonight they would become real deal SPD Officers.

Nick, scratching the back of his buzzed head, rose up from his bed and checked his uniform in the mirror for the millionth time. He looked back at Ben.

"Bro, you know what I just thought of?" Nick asked.

"What's that?"

"Since we're becoming Officers tonight, that leaves all of us out the running for B-Squad Green."

Ben's eyes flinched from the impact of the realization.

"Crap. I didn't even think about that," he said pounding his fist into his other hand. "I've been so psyched about going active that I totally forgot about it."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's meant to be this way. Look at it like this, people will look at us like we're the new B-Squad!"

"Ha. Yeah right. I rather _be_ on B-Squad instead of some wannabe. I'm telling you I had that position locked down," Ben said pointing at his roomate. "How the hell could Commander _not_ promote me? Especially after I fought along side Jack freakin' Landors."

"Maybe because your ego is as big as a Megazord. Ben, chill out. C-Squad is where you belong. It's where I belong, and Grace and Jules. We're a team. We stick together."

Ben stooped at Nick's comment. Then the thought hit him.

"Or maybe," Ben said raising a finger. "Cruger's going to make me C-Squad Red. That'd be almost as good as being on B-Squad."

"Ay dos mio..." Nick said turning back to the mirror.

* * *

The C-Squad girls were more patient than their male peers. Grace sat on her bed with her nose buried in one of the many graphic novels that sat on the shelf beside her bed. The slender Asian lay stomach down with her long silky hair placed over her left shoulder. If personalities had to be compared to B-Squad, Grace would fit Sky's profile on the account of her no-nonsense mentality. She kept to herself mostly, a rather private individual. A strict upbringing shaped her discipline and kept her from engaging in the casual relationships that she finds unfulfilling and unnecessary, the ones that most other people relish in.

Juliana, or Jules for short, was one of the few she kept close. Having trained together for two years, the two became both roommates and confidants, only starting to hang out together since their promotion to C-Squad one year ago. Jules sat Indian-style in front of her bed carefully sorting through dozens of puzzle pieces hoping to complete the half-finished project before being summoned by Commander. The brunette was similar to Grace in the dry wit department, but the similarities ended there. Jules had many friends at the Academy. There wasn't a weekend when she wasn't doing something, but her studies and training as a cadet was still number one.

Secretly, Grace wished she would be more outgoing like Jules, but she wouldn't admit it; not to Jules at least.

"Grace?"

"Hmm?"

"What color do you think you'll be assigned?" Jules asked uncrossing her legs and getting up from the carpet.

"Yellow," Grace said without hesitation.

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you serious?"

Grace looked up from her book and shook her head.

"I'm not Pink material. But _you_, on the other hand, are."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jules asked crossing her arms as if offended.

The cadet largely resented the stereotype for Pinks as being ditzy, or more beauty than brains, vain, or just plain blonde. Grace brought her legs around to the edge of her bed and scooted off.

"You're popular. Guys like you. What's there to know?" she asked.

"As if guys ignore you? E-level male cadets are always knocking on your door, but you tell them to buzz off."

"And rightly so. Most of them here are all jerks after the same thing."

"So? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's not a bad thing to hang out with guys and chill somewhere," Jules said in her defense.

"I don't need a guy to be happy, Jules."

"I didn't say that, but obviously you felt compelled to share that, so perhaps you secretly long for, you know ... a little lovin'," Jules said wiggling her eyebrows.

Grace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Jules uncrossed hers and planted her hands on her hips.

"And that's why you'll be Pink and I'll be Yellow."

Jules began to form a smile as the intercom switched on. Kat Manx's voice spoke over the P.A.

"_C-Squad cadets, report to Delta Bay. C-Squad cadets, report to Delta Bay at once_."

The girls' exchange ended immediately. Jules and Grace looked at each other with identical solemn stares. Dead silence filled the room until two _woo hoos_ could be heard through the wall, Ben and Nick notably. The girls looked at the wall and then each other with small nervous smiles.

"Oh my gosh. ... This is it, isn't it?" Jules said cupping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes glossed over.

Grace suddenly took on a more demure look, not wanting to look too desperate to get down to Delta Bay. Inside, she almost couldn't handle the building emotions.

"This is it, roomie," Grace pushing back her long black hair and straightening her cadet jacket. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Smiling again, the C-Squad girls exited their dormitory. The boys could be seen rounding the corner of the hallway at a faster pace.

* * *

At this hour, the Delta Bay was typically dormant. The lights were dimmed. The air was colder than usual. Inside the hangar-like infrastructure were five sheet-covered vehicles lined up in a single row. Each had its own house light shining directly upon it from the ceiling above, each light a respective Officer color -- red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. Over against the opposite facing wall were more parked, single-passenger vehicles. There was the Shadow ATV, a four-wheeler once used by Commander Cruger in the times he was needed for batle. Next it to rested three patrol cycles -- red, blue, and green -- and the SPD Patrol Jeep capping the end of the lineup. A great gap separated both line of vehicles, a runway's worth of cold solid concrete that would soon be occupied again.

More of the house lights buzzed to life as the echoing footsteps of Anubis Cruger made his presence known. Beside him walked Isinia connected at the paw as usual. Her free paw would normally rest behind her back, but it wasn't tonight. Before she placed it on her stomach for the hundredth time, Isinia would check for Doggie's watchful eyes. She didn't want him to expect anything because she wasn't sure herself, but the thought was quickly becoming overwhelming and exciting.

Not far behind them was Dr. Kat Manx with her clipboard snuggled beneath her arm. She would periodically check the electronic pad out of habit. She probably had the screen's content memorized by now. Kat wanted to keep her eyes busy after glancing ahead one too many times. She found her eyes looking at Doggie and Isinia's woven paws and felt a twinge of sadness rake at her heart. Quickly dismissing the thought, Kat cleared her throat to gain Doggie's attention.

"Cadet Roberts from transportation is bringing the flyers around now, sir," Kat informed her commander.

"Very good," Doggie said acknowledging the update.

"Shouldn't B-Squad be here by now?" Isinia said retrieving the pocket watch dangling by her side.

Just as she finished her question, a _woosh_ caught their attention. A hatch overhead slid open as cool air bellowed out across the floor. A male figured stepped out first, then another, then two females. The foursome did not bare traditional SPD cadet uniforms. Instead, black suits hugged their bodies with its nylon-like, insulated fabric. The jacket and pants featured only minor color contrasts with a single horizontal stripe running down each arm and leg, namely the four's respective Officer colors -- red, blue, yellow, and pink. The silver dog head badge that once accompanied the old uniforms were now gold and full of luster, resting on on the jacket's right breast. The letters SPD spread across the tiny gold plate.

"B-Squad reporting from simulation training, SIR," Sky Tate said bowing his arm across his chest.

Bridge, Z, and Syd did the same and rested their hands behind their backs. Smiling from within, Doggie nodded and beckoned his best Officers to come meet with him. The lift from the catwalk whirled to life and lowered B-Squad to ground level. The four stepped off the platform and stood before their commander by their color rank. Kat gave a nod of confidence to Syd, whose eyes had glanced in her direction.

"B-Squad ... my officers, my comrades ... my friends. It is with regret I must send you away during a time I know family is your number one priority. Never would I want to keep you apart from your earthly traditions, but SPD requires your services to appeal to those who need to become educated with our military's expansion. Supreme Commander Birdie sees you four fit to ensure our foreign friends that the universe's well-being is in safe hands with Space Patrol Delta. Many changes are coming, some we welcome with uncertainty and some with great anticipation. Of greater note, the selection of the new Master Commander of SPD is at hand. You four are key in helping to make the transition as smooth as possible. ... Kat?"

The feline doctor nodded and stepped forward.

"There are several and significant provisions that come with major leaderships changes within the organization. SPD Earth Station will be closely watched more than ever. After the recent disruption, additional cadets will be placed here for special assignment on a twelve month tour. Next, it was mandatory we adjusted your officer rankings now that B-Squad has only four cadets."

Syd and Z exchanged looks from the corner of their eyes. Sure enough, it was them Kat was addressing. Dr. Manx stood before the girls with a small, congratulatory smile.

"Officer Delgado, you are promoted to SPD B-Squad number three. You will maintain your yellow costume thanks to Commander Cruger."

"It wasn't easy, but I fought for it," Doggie said extending his hand to Z, which she immediately shook with gratitude.

"And Officer Drew," Kat continued, now standing in front of the petite blonde. "You are promoted to SPD B-Squad number four. You also will maintain your costume color pink."

"Thank you, Kat. Thank you, Commander Cruger," Syd said bowing her head with thanks.

"You're welcome," Kat smiled while her fingers entered a sequence of selections on her pad. "Your journey, being the length it is, needs to be a comfortable one, a livable one more over. We've prepared something for just the occasion."

The seven turned their heads at the sound of the main bay doors sliding open. The gigantic panels revealed a convey of familiar vehicles, the SWAT Flyers. Inside the cockpits were cadets from the transportation department slowly guiding the fighter jets onto center floor. The whirling sound of the mammoth engines filled the entire bay until all five were lined up single file beside each other. Just then another engine filled the bay, a much louder one. Behind the flyers came a vessel almost unable to fit beneath the roof overhead. The all chrome, octagon-shaped craft entered in a crawl until Cadet Roberts below put out his hand. The cadet in the cockpit stopped the craft and activated the breaking sequence. The Delta Bay became dead silent once more.

The four officers of B-Squad stood amazed at the megaship before them.

"Sir?" Officer Tate asked not taking his eyes off the craft.

"This is your SWAT Megaship," Doggie announced to his A-level cadets. "Central Command sees it best for its top officers to ride in comfort and luxury."

"Luxury? I'm loving it!" Officer Drew piped.

"Allow us to give you the tour," Dr. Manx said waving them along.

Like kids on Christmas (our Hanukkah) morning, the B-Squad four followed Kat, Doggie, and Isinia up the metal ramp. They found themselves in an empty foyer sealed off by another door which promptly slid open upon detection of their presence. A spacious commons room was found behind the doors. Couches, bean bag chairs, a television, even a small kitchen and dining area in the back was at their disposal. It was an apartment on its own.

"There are six sleeping quarters with three washrooms through that hall," Kat pointed to the far end of the commons room. "This will be your home away from home for the next three weeks."

"Awesome!" Z said clasping her hands.

"Indeed," Kat agreed.

"Sir?" Bridge asked directing his question to Doggie. "What are the SWAT Flyers here for? Will they be going with us?"

Doggie nodded. "Not only will they be going with you, they are part of the ship. The engineers purposely designed the craft to work in conjunction with the SWAT Flyers to act as both a collective engine and defense system. In the time of need, the flyers can be deployed to go into battle. The craft will then remain in mid-orbit until your flyers return to continue your journey."

"Sweet!" Bridge cooed.

"This is wonderful. Thank you all," Sky said giving their superior a gracious nod.

"Also to aid you in your journey, Central Command has sent us a much necessary and wonderful gift," Kat said with her usual conservative smile.

The smile soon faded as she looked around for the said gift. Kat checked her watch and shook head in head.

"Where is Boom?" Kat asked looking to Commander Cruger.

Doggie shrugged just when the sound of rapid footsteps filled the zord hangar. There was Boom running with everything in him. In his right hand swung about an SPD-marked silver briefcase. Soon the footsteps were heard banging against the metal ramp and then the foyer.

"Here comes the boom," Syd snickered.

Sure enough, the subject of Kat's annoyance barged into the room nearly tripping over his own feet. His free hand grabbed the wall to prevent him from falling over.

"Sorry I'm late!" Boom said between breaths. "I was late getting back from my meeting with--"

"Boom," Kat cut in with a subtle headshake. "Open the briefcase please."

"Oh yes. Sorry," Boom said flipping the case right side up and unsnapping the locks.

He pulled back the top and revealed a set of five silver braces. Each one had a color-specific stripe running horizontally around each brace, B-Squad's colors no less. Sky and the others looked the devices with inquisitive stares.

"These," Kat began, "Are translation collars designed by Central Command's top scientists. Until recent, they were under testing, but with your mission, as important as it is, they were made top priority and were completed just for you four. No matter what planet you're on, these collars will filter anything into the English language. In fact, you won't even hear a single foreign word spoken. The intricate computer boards within these devices hold ultra-sensitive filters that capture sound as soon as the speaker's trachea pushes out the words. In kind, your own speech will undergo the same filtering and be heard as the native language of the beings in your company."

"This is _so_ 2020s!" Syd beamed gladly accepting her pink-striped collar as the others took theirs.

"They conveniently adjust to your size and can be worn behind your uniforms' turtlenecks, but they may be a little cold at first. Constant movement will take care of that," Kat further informed the squad.

Syd snapped hers on first, then Sky, then Z, then Bridge last. Immediately, the colored stripes on each band pulsated with neon light and powered on.

"Looks good, guys," Boom said closing the briefcase with the remaining brace still inside.

His eyes fell to the floor. At times, he still wished he made it to graduation and been an SPD Officer. How wonderful it would have been to actually use the weapons he made and not just give them away. Boom looked back up and locked eyes with Sky's hard stare on the briefcase.

_"Dr. Manx, C-Squad awaiting clearance to enter,"_ a feminine voice called over Kat's e-pad.

"Clearance granted," Kat replied.

B-Squad exchanged anxious looks. Undoubtedly the topic of a new B-Squad Green Officer was at the forefront of their minds. Sky reflected back on the weeks he spent with the handful of cadets who shadowed him. Commander never gave word, but it was plainly obvious now. He was looking for a new Green Officer and just in time for this mission.

"Supreme Commander Birdie strongly insisted we have a full set of five to go on the mission. Being a stickler over the SPD Charter, he asked me to find a fifth member."

_"Grrr... if it's that Ben kid ... I swear," _Sky thought.

_"I hope it's Jack,"_ Z hoped.

_"I hope it's that cute E-Squad cadet Chad,"_ Syd mused.

_"I wonder if the ship has a compatible outlet for my X-Box 360,"_ Bridge pondered.

"Boom," Doggie began. "He--"

"BOOM?" everyone asked in unison.

Doggie furrowed an eyebrow. "Please let me finish, officers. Boom will be joining you to aid in your space travel. He will also tour the three designated planets to fill the boots of a fifth officer. This is solely to appease Supreme Commander Birdie and his anal need to adhere to the charter."

"So he won't know Boom's not an official SPD Officer?" Z questioned Commander.

"No," Doggie answered. "I don't like the idea of having to deceive a superior, but I could not find a suitable fifth member to join B-Squad. Birdie would lose his feathers and have my hide if he knew I didn't elect a new Green."

Since Gruumm's capture, Boom's confidence in himself had sky rocketed. He since has been promoted to a more important position at SPD Earth Station and has been more involved in the creation process of the weapons and gadgets SPD produces. He was no longer consumed by inadequate feelings over his significance , but now he found himself in the same familiar position. Did Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd want him along? Would he be a fifth and unwanted wheel amongst his peers?

"I think it's great," Syd said coming to Boom's side with a warm smile.

"Me, too," Z said rubbing the man's shoulders.

"Sweet. Now I have someone to race in Burnout Revenge," Bridge said slapping Boom a five.

Boom breathed in relief at everyone's acceptance. Well, almost everyone's. His eyes fell on Sky's hard stare.

"I don't know," Sky said walking up to Boom with hands behind his back.

Boom gulped at the pending rejection.

"Burnout's only a two player game. What if I wanted to play?" Sky asked.

His face broke into a fitting smile as he embraced Boom with one arm, and Boom with his.

"You can play winner," a relieved Boom answered.

"Which will be me of course," Bridge winked.

Feet hammering against the metal ramp caught everyone's attention. A SPD security agent appeared in the commons room with a foursome of young adults following behind. In colorless uniforms stood Ben, Nick, Grace, and Jules who immediately SPD-saluted Commander Cruger.

"C-Squad reporting for duty, SIR," the four announced.

B-Squad looked at C-Squad who stood in a single line side by side. Their eyes were transfixed ahead and not anyone or anything else. Sky glanced down the line and smirked when his eyes fell on Ben. He could only wonder what officer color he'd be assigned.

"I wanted your squads to meet one last time before departure," Doggie said standing between the two lines of officers. "B-Squad, I want you to know the Earth is in good hands. C-Squad has trained for the day when they would man the battlefield in the case for your absence. I believe they will be prove to be the kind of SPD Officers I've seen you four become. C-Squad, take a good look at B-Squad. They have given up their holiday to serve Space Patrol Delta. May their example demonstrate the mindset all cadets must adopt to ensure a strong and lasting commitment to our military. The world is counting on you now."

The C-Squad four gave a responsive nod to Commander and to B-Squad.

Doggie returned by Isinia's side. "If you'll excuse us, C-Squad. I must brief B-Squad on some last details. Dr. Manx will escort you to Delta Bay and assign your positions momentarily."

"Yes, SIR," C-Squad said giving a final salute.

"Make us proud, guys," Syd said waving goodbye.

C-Squad followed Dr. Manx out the ship and back down the metal ramp leading to Delta Bay. Ben nudged Nick's elbow with his and whispered.

"Drinks are on you if I'm Red."

"Phff ... not if I'm Red, buddy."

Dr. Manx turned around and looked at the boys. Her cat ears were sensitive and could hear the smallest of voices within reasonable distance. Dismissing their conversation, her attention turned to the SPD associate approaching with a case carefully secured with both hands. In protocol, the four cadets lined up side by side but their eyes focused on the box instead of Dr. Manx.

"Ahem," Kat said attempting to regain their attention. "As you suspect I'm sure, the contents are indeed what will transform you into Delta Officers. When A-Squad was called away on emergency, the B-Squad had to step up and take responsibility as the defenders of Earth. Now that same responsibility and burden is your own. You are now Earth's hope for survival."

"For three weeks," Grace mumbled.

Kat, interested by her words, stood in front of Grace.

"Three weeks or three hours, Earth is in your hands, cadet. This is a significant step into becoming an A-ranking officer. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Grace answered.

Kat returned to her previous position and unclasped the box's locks.

"Cadets, I present to you your new morphers."

Removing the top, four morphers were revealed, each laying flat against a black silk cloth. They were nearly identical to the ones B-Squad carried, but the outer shell had a more updated, polished look.

"Yes! It's morphin' time!" Ben shouted pumping a fist in the air.

Nick shook his head and smirked at his friend's zeal as the girls exchanged stares.

"Not quite," Kat shook her head. "As stated in training, Cadet Worthen, you will not place your finger anywhere near the activation button until a real emergency emerges."

"Yes, ma'am," Ben said calming himself.

"Seeing you're so eager, please take yours first. It's on the left."

_Yes! On the left. FIRST. I'm so going to be Red._

Ben came forth and took the morpher into his right hand. He looked it over good and stepped back into line.

"Cadet Sanchez, you're next," Kat said.

_Oh great ... Blue. Figures!_

"Thank you, Dr. Manx," Nick said taking his moprher and stepping back.

"You're welcome, cadet. Cadet Liu?"

Grace approached the box next and took the second to last morpher into her hand. Kat gave the cadet a confirming nod and a pursed smile. Grace nodded back and returned to her position.

"And last but not least, Cadet Winters," Kat said inviting her to retrieve the final morpher.

Jules took the remaining device from the box and smiled brightly. She looked at Kat and nodded before stepping back in line.

"These are your life lines, your best friends for the next several weeks. Take good care of them because they are difficult to replace."

"Yes ma'am," the foursome said.

* * *

3AM, the dead of night. With the exception of night guards, everyone else slumbered. Tonight was different for one particular junior cadet. Tossing and turning, Sam desperately fought the sleep relentlessly trying to consume his body and mind. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes to regain clear vision. The tall window ahead was one of many in the row of windows checkering the stretching boys dormitory which housed twenty boys around Sam's age. All the other boys were fast asleep, none of them willing to stay awake this long to see B-Squad depart.

Moving the messy strands of red hair out his face, Sam sat up and reached for the lamp sitting on the neighorboring mini-dresser. He quickly shielded his eyes as the light came on and scooted out of bed. Coming to the window, Sam gazed into the starry sky in silent observation. At his young age he understood SPD was his destiny. Sam knew he was here for a reason, not because Z told him so, but because he believed it himself now.

Every passing day was another step in his training in becoming an SPD Officer. After his daily academics were finished, the Academy provided several programs for its youth to take part in. Sam was heavily involved in martial arts. Since March of last year, he wanted nothing more than to become like his friends in B-Squad. Another activity piqued his interest, but was not a class provided to his age group. Sam yearned for motorcycle riding lessons. All of his favorite video games either involved driving a car or bike. The posters on his part of the wall sported nothing but the latest and most expensive models. His taste for speed didn't develop until the sudden arrival of Omega. The mystery surrounding the mostly-white costumed Officer intrigued Sam. No one in the dorm knew his real name, and he showed up one day without explanation and gone again within months never to be seen again. He also could never be found hanging around the Academy anytime Sam would want to ask him questions about the Uniforce Cycle. It was all some big mystery.

A flash of light filled the stretching dormitory. Sam's heart leapt as a gigantic mass moved onto the lawn of the Academy. Ducking his head down for a better view, it became clear the mass was a ship, an enormous one at that. Sam looked over his shoulder as the other boys awoke from the sound of the whirling engines. They rubbed their eyes and joined Sam by the window.

"Whoa," one boy spoke.

"Yeah," Sam smiled looking back out the window.

The SWAT Megaship was now mobile with the Flyers in place beneath the main craft. It slowly moved out the Delta Bay and onto the lawn where several cadets on the ground guided the mass with neon-orange light sticks. A few seconds later the small group of cadets hurried away and ought of sight from Sam and the others. Five colored flames -- red, blue, green, yellow, and pink -- shot out beneath the SWAT Flyers and gradually lifted the craft off the grass. The combined engines roared louder, causing a brief tremor to shake the windows of the dormitory. The boys stepped back a foot in caution and watched as the Megaship took off into the night.

More whoas and awesomes came from the boys' mouths as they began to return to their beds. Sam remained at the window for a moment longer before turning away.

"Be safe, my friends."

* * *

The quiet morning brought a sense of newness and change to SPD Earth Station. Cadets started to trickle on to the training field as the sun raced to take its place in the sky. Everyone was talking about it it seemed -- B-Squad left Earth on assignment and a new group of cadets were elevated to active status.

The roar of a single engine broke the morning's cold silence. One of several guards patrolling the premise turned around to see a titanium-flame Shadow Sabre approach the driveway of the visitor parking area. The helmeted man driving the bike stepped off and checked over his leather jacket before giving an acknowledging nod to the security guard.

"Good morning," he said cordially.

"Identify yourself," the young guard ordered.

"Alright..."

The man placed his hands around the helmet and gently pulled it off. Neck-length dreadlocks spilled out the helmet and rested right above the man's shoulders. The guard stood with a slightly-gaped mouth. If he had realized who it was, he wouldn't have used a tone.

"Sergeant Landors," the younger man said saluting his superior. "Welcome again to the SPD Academy."

"Thank you, cadet."

A nervous and reverent smile curled on the guard's lips. "May I ask what your business here is today? Not that _you_ need to explain of course! Heh..."

"Not a problem. I'm here to see the Commander about the position he offered."

"Position? Oh. ... Which one?"

Jack cleared his throat and swallowed.

"C-Squad Red, cadet."


	10. Episode 04, chapter 3 incomplete

_No, I'm not giving up. What the past has taught me is I always come back to try again. There are things that take priority at this point. Sitting down to write this lately feels forced. That's why I feel the story is junk right now. When I can get to this, I will. I might as well share what I did have thus far for the next chapter. Let's just call it a teaser. Rest of chapter to follow eventually. Enjoy.

* * *

_

Space Patrol Delta - The Series

Episode 02x04 - Wish

Chapter 3 incomplete

The morning bustle of New Tech City is exciting to the average tourist. Despite it's Los Angeles or New York zoo likeness, the city was well kept and gave off the _clean_ look other similar metropolises lack. The grass topping concrete medians was green and cut, street gutters stayed unliterred, and buildings remained free of graffiti thanks to the mayor's latest efforts to punish taggers' crimes to the fullest extent of the law. To the local New Techie, however, it was just another day in a city whose only major qualm are the thirty-story robots that would -- or use to -- stomp through the streets every now and then.

Amongst these locals was the owner of a small corner-side bookstore called Mystics. The white furred extra-terrestrial whistled a happy tune as he approached the front doors of his shop. Unlocking the doors, he entered with the aroma of pine freshness meeting his nostrils.

The place had the look and feel of an old German candy store and workshop. All furniture -- tables, chairs, and shelves -- were all carved of wood and possessed a particular enchanting charm not found in many specialty stores such at this.

The owner disabled the alarm quickly and made his way to the store room where he peeled off the brown cloak that kept him warm on his journey to work. His day-in, day-out outfit was the same for eons – the same blue apron and the same blue dude rag tied atop his head. A pair of modern thin-frame glasses sat slumped at the bridge of his dog-like nose, possibly the only updated part of his appearance since the unspeakable event he referred to as "the wave".

Hanging the cloak on its hook, the doors' chime caught his long pointed ears. _The first customer of the day_ the owner thought. Coming out the store room, he breezed past the many tables of books, potions, and supplies and took his place behind the counter.

"Welcome to Mystics," the fair-voiced shop owner spoke.

The man, older by his looks, turned and offered the obligatory grin to the greeting before continuing his tour of the store.

"Is there anything in particular I can help you find today?"

The man in the tan trench coat didn't answer, but simply shook his head. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of shades, continued to tour the items on display, the books sitting on the many shelves, and all the other diversions. The man then stopped in his path and faced the shop owner. The owner waited for the man to speak, hoping anxiously he could be of assistance to him.

"In fact, you could help me," the man said stepping around the center rack of magazines and making his way to counter.

"Wonderful. What is it that you wish?" the owner asked.

The man placed his hands on the old wooden counter and leaned in.

"...Monsters."

The owner, dumbfounded by the request, blinked once, then twice fast.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I need you to create me monsters," the man elaborated with the same nonchalant tone.

"I, um ... I don't make monsters," the owner hesitated to answer.

"Sure you do. That's what you do, isn't it?" the customer asked a little more aggressive in his voice.

"I don't make monsters. I sell books about monsters, some with designs, some on the history of monsters. I sell movies with monsters in them. I even have figurines of past monsters that have attacked Earth," the owner rattled off nervously as he pointed to the shelf behind him filled with six inch pigs with Spartan helmets and other various creatures. "But nothing more I assure you."

"I'll pay you ... Mr. Younkin is it?" the man asked reading the owner's name tag pinned on the blue apron. "I have lots of money."

"You can't buy what I don't have, and I keep telling you I don't make or sell monsters. That's absurd."

With a dark chuckle and grin to match, the man leaned back from the counter and removed the shades from his eyes. He stared at the shop owner with a bemused look seeing the discomfort his proposal had caused.

"I know business here has been slow. You have a family to support I understand, a wife and three pups, right?" the man asked placing the tip of his shades by the corner of his lips.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Younkin asked losing his calm resolve over the question.

"Reina is her name. And your pups Max, Rusty, and Rockford go to Northwest Academy together."

If his fur weren't in the way, the color could be seen draining from Mr. Younkin's face. The customer's eyes drained of its patience and narrowed slightly as he leaned back over the counter. The owner, still struck, didn't move an inch.

"What do you want?" Mr. Younkin asked with hushed intimidation.

"I told you already. I need you to create monsters for me. I'll even pay you," the customer repeated his request. "There are ways I could get you to comply with my request, but do you really want to go there?"

"...Leave my family out this. Please."

"Oh, I will. If you do what I ask."

"But I told you. I don't make monsters," Mr. Younkin pleaded on the brink of tears.

"I know it's been a while, but I know you can do it. You made some of the most unique creations this planet has ever seen. I especially loved that Terror Toad. He had quite an appetite for destruction."

Mr. Younkin's eyes widened as his stomach hallowed. The customer demonically smiled and nodded to confirm the assumption.

"**Oh yes**, I know," the man said. "It's kind of brave, isn't it? Relocating to Earth, assuming a new identity, a new life, just miles away from Space Patrol Delta who has one Finster of Alzentari filed as assumed deceased as of 1998. Wouldn't it be just awful if someone were to inform them that he lives and is just minutes away for easy containment?"

"You...you can't!" Finster stuttered over his words. "Please!"

"Oh, I would!"

The customer reached over the counter pulled Finster up by his blue apron. Fire-like energy flushed over his body and revealed a laughing Sukira. He brought a fear-induced Finster over the counter and sent him crashing into the magazine rack. The dog-faced being cried in pain from the impact as he struggled to find the glasses that flew from his face.

A chime drew Sukira's attention to the door. Two more men in tan trench coats entered the shop and looked at Finster then to Sukira.

"I see we're not using our disguises," one of the two men spoke.

Fire consumed both the mens' bodies, revealing Uniga and Gainmede. Uniga locked the doors the drew the doors' blinds shut.


	11. The Machines have Returned!

Check out my "do over" of _SPD the Series_ by clicking my author name **eternalspd** to load my profile page. There you will see the link to _SPD Return of the Machines_. I took a break to evaluate my strength and weaknesses in the midst of a busy work schedule and have produced what I feel is a much stronger story. Please take the time to leave comments and critiques.

_eternalspd_ (Steve)


End file.
